


Держаться до конца

by petit_chose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petit_chose/pseuds/petit_chose
Summary: Карьера Энакина Скайуокера в качестве рыцаря-джедая оказывается полностью разрушена под влиянием заговора из будущего, задуманного с целью спасти прошлое.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stand the Hazard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683120) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



В свои семь лет он понимал, что никто в галактике не назвал бы его жизнь нормальной.

_Закрой в железном ящике. Помести в энергетическое поле. Запри в космическом корабле. Отправь в космос, где никто не найдет. Спрячь навсегда._

Лес был густым, торчащие ветки царапали руки. Старый Бен шел впереди, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто это абсолютно нормально — видеть вокруг столько зелени и чувствовать, как влажная земля хлюпает под ногами. Пока они продирались через деревья и кустарники, Люк не мог не смотреть вниз с изумлением. Это было похоже на рану. Каждый раз, когда ты надавливал на плотную коричневую поверхность, поднималась вода.

Он знал, куда они идут. Это-то он знал всегда. Старый Бен всегда старался, чтобы он знал, какая точно планета, где именно располагалось место встречи, на каком корабле. Кто их примет, с кем они встретятся. На что ориентироваться. От чего бежать.

Но зачем? Прищурившись из-за солнца, которое ярко светило сквозь листья деревьев, Люк посмотрел на храм, все яснее вырисовывающийся впереди по мере их приближения. Об этом он понятия не имел.

Старый Бен протянул руку, Люк быстро подбежал, и, поднырнув под его рукой, встал рядом с ним и заглянул вниз.

Там были штурмовики. Вся впадина, словно образованная от удара метеорита, давным-давно упавшего на планету, представляла собой открытую местность, и вся зона вокруг Храма с легкостью могла обороняться штурмовиками.

Он чувствовал, что Старый Бен обдумывает их положение. Не то, чтобы они не ожидали, что здесь будут штурмовики (вечно штурмовики, подумал Люк. По всей галактике их выслеживают и поджидают штурмовики), но даже Люку было ясно, что пробраться внутрь будет нелегко.

— Они плохие стрелки, — проворчал он, слегка подтолкнув Старого Бена, надеясь расшевелить его. Почва здесь была не такая влажная, и если уж им нужно было где-то постоять и подумать, то он бы лучше остался в лесу, где было интересно.

— Тише, малыш, — рассеяно сказал Старый Бен, успокаивающе погладив его по волосам. — Я полагаю, это не понадобится.

Это потому что он ненавидел бластеры. Люк взглянул на тот, что у него отобрали на корабле, с обидой вспоминая нотацию.

Старый Бен внезапно тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. — Лучше бы это сработало, — пробормотал он себе под нос и вышел из их укрытия, увлекая Люка за собой.

Это было глупо. Все, кого только Люк знал, сказали бы, что это глупо. Он мог бы с легкостью потянуться и схватить бластер, но он дал обещание, что больше не будет не слушаться Старого Бена —

Штурмовики бросились к ним, но тут же, пошатнувшись, упали на колени. Потом на землю. Будто прилавки на рынке в Анкорхеде, падающие друг за другом, когда один из них опрокинули в драке. Они попадали, словно под воздействием цепной реакции, которой не могли противостоять, и Люк почувствовал яркое свечение, исходящее от Старого Бена, которое, непонятно почему, другие люди никогда не ощущали.

Без каких-либо дальнейших препятствий они прошли через ворота Храма и вступили в темноту гробниц. Старый Бен пробормотал что-то про примитивные технологии, нашел способ зажечь палку, обмотанную тряпками на конце, после чего взял Люка за руку и повел вниз по ступеням.

Под землей было холодно. Как в космосе, что показалось Люку бессмысленным, потому что космос был высоко над головой, а подземелье в глубине планеты, так как же они могут быть такими похожими? Но было очень темно, ни одной звезды, которая указала бы им путь, только факел Старого Бена, который едва позволял разглядеть хоть что-то перед собой.

Впереди сгущалась тьма, угроза, ощущаемая кончиками пальцев, у основания позвоночника, которая заставляла его двигаться быстрее, подальше от нее. От этого существа. Чудовища, которое гналось за ними, которое уничтожило Джедаев, и его отца, и все остальное.

Должно быть, Старый Бен тоже это почувствовал. Он крепче сжал руку Люка.

Несколько минут спустя Люк услышал шум отдаленных взрывов, похожий на звук разрывающихся бомб. Земля слегка вздрогнула, и Старый Бен остановился, посмотрев вверх и наклонив голову.

— Пошли, — прошептал он.

В конце концов, Старый Бен остановился и коснулся чего-то в темноте своим факелом. Становилось все светлей по мере того, как вспыхивали факелы, расположенные по периметру комнаты, и Люк стоял, вздрагивая, не уверенный, что ему делать дальше, пытаясь разгадать, что находится перед ним.

Это было похоже на сводчатый проход.

Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Старого Бена. Мужчина обвел несколько узоров, выбитых в скале, и повернулся к Люку.

— Встань посередине, — велел он.

Он пообещал слушаться целый стандартный день. С недовольным звуком, Люк неохотно подошел ближе и встал в середине, сердито глядя на старика.

Единственной наградой за все его усилия была грустная улыбка.

Он запаниковал, когда Старый Бен присел перед ним и приподнял его подбородок.

— То, что здесь случилось… — Старый Бен нервно сглотнул. — Не позволь этому случиться вновь. Мальчик спасет Энакина, но я не могу предсказать, как это все изменит. — Он глянул вверх, слегка обеспокоенный. — Вейдер умер в тот момент, когда ему пришлось выбирать между мальчиком и своей властью. Люк — ключ, он все, что тебе нужно, чтобы нас спасти.

— С кем ты говоришь?

— С самим собой, — сказал Старый Бен, и наклонился вперед, так, что бы их головы соприкасались. В голове у Люка возникло странное ощущение, словно там находилась камера хранения, в которую Старый Бен что-то осторожно поместил. — Ну вот, — сказал он, отстраняясь. — Тебе нужно найти меня. Оби Вана Кеноби. На Корусанте, Люк, сможешь это сделать?

— Я туда не полечу, — фыркнул Люк. — Никто туда не летает. Там полно штурмовиков.

Но Старый Бен только покачал головой.

— Пообещай мне. Клянусь, там все будет по-другому.

— Почему мы не можем просто полететь вместе? — спросил Люк, глядя вверх на Старого Бена. — Я обещаю больше не играть в азартные игры, — добавил он с надеждой, на случай, если именно это настолько рассердило Старого Бена, что тот решил, что теперь им придется странствовать порознь.

— Ты слишком много времени провел с преступниками, — пробормотал Старый Бен. — Не шевелись.

Теперь ему стало скучно, и Люк посмотрел вверх на потолок пещеры, в которой они находились. Было тихо, кажется, перестали бомбить.

— Они спускаются, — сказал Люк, тут же ощутив, что так оно и было. Но это не считалось. Он не специально пытался увидеть, что происходит. Это само пришло к нему. Он не нарушал правила.

Но Старый Бен покачал головой, поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и начал медитировать.

Грызя ноготь на большом пальце, Люк переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь оставаться на месте. Иногда поступки Старого Бена казалось лишенными смысла, и Люк не был уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет его полностью понять.

Затем факелы стали гаснуть. Один за другим, пока половина комнаты не погрузилась в темноту, и Люк едва смог разглядеть собственную руку. Он готов был поклясться, что видит другую безмолвную фигуру, ждущую в темноте.

Не нарушив своего обещания, Люк не мог полностью ощутить, что происходит, чувствуя лишь влияние мощной неизвестной силы. Он словно был заключен в центре безудержного неистового сконцентрированного урагана, оставаясь при этом неподвижным и невредимым.

Наплыв необъяснимых ощущений, слишком резких, заставил его закрыть глаза, и ему показалось, что его сейчас вырвет.

Он вздохнул, и все вокруг полностью исчезло.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, было все еще темно. Полная темнота. И он ничего не слышал, кроме собственного дыхания. Беспокоящая его боль в желудке совсем пропала, и каким-то необъяснимым образом он знал, что остался один.

Совсем один.

Он стал неуверенно пробираться вперед. Вокруг была кромешная тьма, он не видел даже собственное тело, что приводило его в ужас. Перепуганный, он вытянул вперед руки, сомневаясь, действительно ли он это сделал, потому что не мог ничего вокруг увидеть, но тут кончики его пальцев коснулись стены.

Он пошел вдоль нее, касаясь своими короткими обломанными ногтями ее края, пока не оказался в проходе. Вытянув вперед одну руку, наклонившись вбок и рискнув отпустить стену, он нащупал другую сторону прохода.

Тут он обнаружил, что отсюда он мог найти дорогу, не задумываясь. Это был тот трюк, который часто использовал Старый Бен, чтобы привести Люка туда, куда нужно. Найдя ступеньки, он начал карабкаться вверх, зная, что никто не спускается ему навстречу.

Во многом, это пугало даже больше.

Он наполовину ожидал, что верх лестницы будет завален, или обрушен из-за взрывов, но все было в порядке. По мере того как становилось все светлее, и он все яснее видел все вокруг, он с изумлением понял, что ступени выглядели даже новее, чем когда он спускался вниз со Старым Беном.

Приближаясь к выходу, он заметил, что свет больше не был таким же ярким, а казался приглушенным и пятнистым из-за ветвей, заслоняющих проход.

Прогалина вокруг храма исчезла.

Возможно, Старый Бен привел его сюда другим путем. Озадаченный, Люк взглянул на лес, который постепенно заполнял собой территорию храма. Вытянув вперед свою тонкую руку, он обхватил ладонью ветку, и проворно вскарабкался на дерево, цепляясь ступнями за ветки, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Было почти весело.

Улыбаясь (и наполовину уверенный, что этим он заставит появиться Старого Бена, поскольку старик не выносил веселья), Люк перепрыгнул на следующее дерево, с легкостью зацепившись за ветку, и повис, раскачиваясь. Взбираясь по стволу, он ненадолго замешкал, разглядывая его поверхность, а затем посмотрел, прищурившись, вверх, искушаемый желанием выяснить, как высоко он сможет забраться.

Вероятно, ему следовало это сделать, не так ли? Ему нужно было выяснить, где он находится, поскольку вселяющие уверенность указания, оставленные Старым Беном, исчезали, как тени с восходом солнца.

Поэтому он так и поступил. Он взбирался все выше и выше, ощущая странную свободу и наслаждаясь тем, что это было так похоже на игру. Он карабкался все уверенней, становясь все беспечней, прыгая к ветвям, которые находились слишком далеко.

Внезапно забеспокоившись, он остановился и стал проверять. Закрыв глаза, он представил нечто ценное, надежно запертое в железном ящике и окутанное силовым полем, отправленное на космический корабль, и выброшенное в космос где-то очень-очень далеко.

Теперь он лез осторожнее, вся его беззаботность исчезла, как только он осознал, что едва не использовал то, что, как говорил Старый Бен, не следовало даже называть.

Сверху купол леса выглядел зелено-коричневым, как крапчатая медь. Слышалось странное щебетание, какой-то отдаленный гул и, едва различимо, что-то, напоминающее музыку.

Запаниковав, он выгнулся вперед, отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, что указывало бы на наличие на этой планете развитой технологии. Ему нужно было улететь отсюда, встретиться со Старым Беном на Корусанте (почему именно там?), ему нужно было выбраться отсюда.

Повернувшись, он увидел небольшую поляну или впадину на уровне роста деревьев. Бросив туда беглый взгляд, он слегка наклонил голову, а затем снова нырнул в прохладную тень листвы. Там определенно что-то было. Возможно, это был корабль.

К вечеру Люк оказался на краю леса, наблюдая за группой уикеев, которые столпились вокруг корабля.

— Матерь Квожья, — выругался один из них, пнув ногой землю. — Это не планета, а бесполезный комок грязи. Мы зря теряем время.

— Хватит ныть, — огрызнулся другой. — Я же говорил, что это обман.

Люк закусил губу, вглядываясь в открытый грузовой отсек. Туда загружали клетки, растения и какие-то небольшие предметы.

Они готовились к отлету.

Пригнувшись, Люк подкрался ближе и стал ждать, затаив дыхание, наблюдая за погрузкой. Он посмотрел на корабль, а затем перевел взгляд на уикеев, которых, казалось, сильно злило их задание, в чем бы оно ни заключалось.

Пробраться на корабль не было проблемой для Люка, он уже не раз это делал, даже чаще, чем ему бы того хотелось. Сумерки и раздражение команды упрощали задачу, и Люк легко проскользнул в грузовой отсек, а затем спрятался между клетками, убедившись, что поблизости находились наименее опасные на вид из всех окружающих его предметов.

Не прошло и часа, как грузовой отсек был задраен, погрузившись во тьму, и он услышал рокот корабля, готовящегося к взлету.

Прижав подбородок к коленям, он уставился в темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

Люк был внезапно разбужен, когда чья-то рука схватила его за шею и подняла в воздух, будто он какой-то детеныш эопи. Он висел вровень с лицом одного из уикеев. Это было существо с грубой морщинистой кожей, которое всем своим видом выражало презрение.  
  
— Это человек, — с отвращением сказало оно. — Один из мелких.  
  
— Мне нужен был только транспорт, — сказал Люк, извиваясь в попытке освободиться. — Я не трогал вашу добычу.  
  
— Захотел бесплатно прокатиться? — с издевкой сказал один из уикеев позади него. Думаешь, мы занимаемся благотворительностью, человек?  
  
— Дайте мне что-нибудь починить, — предложил Люк. — Я умею чинить вещи. Что-нибудь, на чем вы все равно не заработаете.  
  
Его перебросили другому уикею, а затем подняли вверх, как мешок с мусором. Он сморщился, оказавшись на свету. Быстрый взгляд вокруг показал, что он теперь он точно находился на другой планете. Он успел мельком увидеть каких-то существ, словно сделанных из тонких палок, и разноцветные отблески, которые хотелось как следует рассмотреть.  
  
Но ему было необходимо сконцентрироваться на более важных вещах.  
  
Он сразу же выделил их главаря. Этот уикей неподвижно стоял, скрестив руки, и глаза его сверкали за защитными очками. Как понял Люк, все уикеи все время выглядели сердитыми, но этот казался разъяренным.  
  
— Он говорит, что умеет чинить разные вещи, — сказал тот, кто держал Люка, бросив его на пыльную землю.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Тон вопроса заставил его попятиться, но затем он упрямо сжал челюсти, потому что даже если тебе и страшно, никого в галактике это не волнует.  
  
— Я могу вам что-нибудь отремонтировать, чтобы заплатить за проезд, — снова предложил он. — Мог бы, раз вы все равно меня уже подвезли.  
  
Возможно, было глупым напоминать им о том, что он тайком пробрался на корабль. Большинство из уикеев неодобрительно зашипели при этом напоминании.  
  
— Продай его, — презрительно крикнул один из них.  
  
— Сколько ему лет? — сросил главный уикей, перекрывая шум. Судя по виду большинства уикеев, они понятия об этом не имели.  
  
— Мне тринадцать, — соврал Люк.  
  
— Почти взрослый, — перевел один из уикеев, и Люк почувствовал прилив гордости, от того, что ему удалось их провести.  
  
— Он маленький, — фыркнул главарь. — Высокие люди продаются дороже.  
  
— Я… мы внезапно вырастаем, — попытался потянуть время Люк. — Иногда, — добавил он, когда несколько уикеев посмотрели на него с сомнением.  
  
Главный уикей махнул одному из команды, и вперед вынесли посох. Люк внимательно осмотрел брошенный ему предмет, который на вид казался раздавленным.  
  
— Почини это, — велели ему. — Или мы продадим тебя работорговцам.  
  
Будто бы от них так трудно сбежать. Люк не мог сосчитать количество встреченных им людей, которые когда-то были на борту кораблей работорговцев. Однако Люк, придав своему лицу выражение, которое, как он надеялся, выглядело достаточно испуганным, взял в руки посох. По краям его находились электрические соединители, и, по-видимому, если его включить, то в рабочем состоянии он излучал энергию с обеих сторон.  
  
— Это оружие, — пробормотал Люк, немного удивленный тем, что никогда раньше не встречал ничего подобного.  
  
— У тебя час.  
  
— Мне нужны инструменты, — ответил Люк, повернув его другим концом и изучая работающую сторону. Он включил его, и на мгновенье закрыл глаза, поскольку звук внезапно напомнил ему жужжание светового меча Старого Бена.  
  
Он выключил устройство, и какое-то время продолжал его изучать. Когда он взглянул вверх, он заметил, что главный уикей наблюдает за ним со странным выражением на лице.  
  
— Люди глупы, — пробормотал он.  
  
Люк проигнорировал его. Он продолжал сидеть, поджав под себя ноги, зачарованный предметом перед собой. Он был почти уверен, что видел чуть ли не все разновидности оружия, но все же это оружие было ему незнакомо. К тому моменту, когда ему принесли инструменты, с лязгом и грохотом свалив их вниз, он был вполне уверен, что понял, как оно работает.  
  
Простая работа. Глупо было даже говорить, сколько раз Старый Бен выторговывал им место на корабле, используя способности Люка. Часто его оставляли с командой, если Старый Бен находил, что это достаточно безопасно, а затем через месяц или два Бен забирал его в конце рейса, оставляя на попечении экипажа следующего корабля, а затем следующего и так далее.  
  
Было время, когда все было по-другому. Он помнил пески Татуина, и свою тетю, которая пела ему колыбельные, и друзей своего возраста.  
  
Он не знал, почему все изменилось. Он не знал, почему тетя Беру и дядя Оуэн не поехали с ним.  
  
Он никогда не знал, почему.  
  
— Ты сказал, час, — грубо сказал ему уикей через некоторое время.  
  
— Я его улучшаю, — огрызнулся Люк. — Другая сторона плохо прикреплена.  
  
Посох выхватили у него из рук, и Люк сердито посмотрел вверх. Главарь (Люк был почти уверен, что это был он) изучил его, затем кивнул.  
  
— Закрепи это, — приказал он. — Ты можешь его взять, — предложил он одному из членов своей команды. — Пусть эти Джедаи сначала хорошенько подумают.  
  
Джедаи?  
  
Все Джедаи были мертвы. Все, что от них осталось — Старый Бен. Люк взял назад посох и закрыл панель, снова завинчивая края.  
  
— Хочешь что-то сказать? — рявкнул на него уикей. — Шевелись, маленький человечек.  
  
Люк послушно протянул назад посох и стал пристально наблюдать за уикеями, которые явно к чему-то готовились. Вокруг царила суматоха и слышалось ворчание. Было ясно, что уикеи чем-то недовольны, хотя и с мрачным удовольствием готовили к бою свои бластеры.  
  
Он замер, когда главарь снова повернулся к нему.  
  
— Ты еще не совсем взрослый, человек, — обратился он к нему.  
  
— Докажи это.  
  
Уикеи никогда не улыбались. Не то, чтобы он это видел, но Люк был готов поклясться, что на лице главаря мелькнуло что-то, похожее на улыбку.  
  
— Двое из джедаев — люди, — ответил он. — Они-то легко это докажут.  
  
Криф. Люк пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть, как будто ему все равно.  
  
— Если мы победим, мы возьмем их в заложники, — продолжал уикей. — Если проиграем… в общем… выкручивайся сам. В любом случае, выживешь ты или нет, будет их забота, а не моя. От тебя нет никакой выгоды.  
  
— В этом мы одинаковы, — парировал Люк.  
  
Он не получил ответа, кроме звука, обозначающего то же, как если бы уикей с презрением закатил глаза.  


***

  
Люк пошел вслед за ними. По большей части пираты не обращали на него внимания, и он с завистью наблюдал, как, сев на гравициклы, они перелетели на другую сторону утеса.  
  
Никто никогда не позволял ему управлять хоть чем-то, что бы передвигалось с большой скоростью. Старый Бен обычно предупреждал каждого, с кем оставлял Люка, чтобы его и близко не подпускали к пилотированию или вождению.  
  
Зазвучали звуки выстрелов из бластеров, и Люк с любопытством заглянул вниз. Внизу находились группы строений, которые, как он смутно припоминал, возможно, были связаны с фермерством, и растения с толстыми стеблями и гребнями, похожими на тонкие платформы, опоясывающие ствол до самого верха. Увлекшись, он обнаружил, что зачарованно смотрит на разноцветный пейзаж, забыв про битву, разворачивающуюся внизу.  
  
Однако он недолго оставался рассеянным. Он прижался к земле, глянул вниз и пораженно замер, заметив три световых меча в действии.  
  
Воины Джедай.  
  
Изумленно вздохнув, он подполз к самому краю, стараясь ничего не упустить. Сбоку от него у края утеса уикеи яростно палили в сторону долины, и Люк не сводил с них глаз, радуясь, что находится на некотором расстоянии от них.  
  
Конец битвы казался очевидным — поняв, что проигрывают, уикеи ретировались, и Люк проводил взглядом их огромный корабль, с шумом взмывающий в небо. Должно быть, корабль поменьше, на котором он прилетел, все еще оставался где-то поблизости. Они все сбежали, под радостные крики жителей деревни, а джедаи стояли, возвышаясь на фоне неба, наблюдая, как отступают их враги.  
  
Совсем как в историях пьяных контрабандистов, вроде тех, что они рассказывали, с тоской вспоминая прошлое. Те истории были не слишком правдоподобны, поскольку в жизни все было совсем по-другому.  
  
Возможно, это была ловушка. Люк это понимал. Его много раз об этом предупреждали. Но уикеи улетали отсюда, а он… он не знал, какие еще варианты у него оставались, потому что ему нужно было выбраться с этой планеты, где бы она не находилась.  
  
Он сжал пальцы в кулаки и, тихо бормоча себе под нос, попытался тщательно все взвесить. Отчасти он надеялся получить какую-нибудь подсказку от Старого Бена, но ничего не было с того самого момента, как он вышел из Храма, неизвестно сколько часов назад.  
  
В конце концов, он начал карабкаться вниз по хребту, и, как только дорога позволила набрать скорость, улыбаясь, помчался вниз по склону. Взобраться вверх по стволам с яркими гребнями не составило труда, и сверху он смог увидеть ту местность, где прошло сражение. Маленькие фигурки бродили по деревне, несколько фигур повыше, казалось, о чем-то с ними серьезно беседовали.  
  
Может быть… может быть, если он подберется поближе, это поможет ему принять решение.  
  
В конце концов, он полез вниз, спрыгнул на землю, и подбежал ближе к деревне, замедлив было, чтобы изучить несколько разбитых гравициклов, но, в конце концов, оставив эту затею, поскольку даже ему было бы трудно починить их без нужных инструментов.  
  
Он замер, когда увидел, что напротив него находится существо, занятое тем же, чем и он. У него было длинное лицо, с большим носом и добрыми глазами. Оно было одето как воин, но двигалось не похоже ни на одного из тех бойцов, что видел Люк. Должно быть, оно жило в деревне, которую Люк видел до этого.  
  
Какое-то время они подозрительно смотрели друг на друга, а затем Люк двинулся немного в сторону, надеясь тихонько ускользнуть.  
  
— Здесь маленький человек, — громко завизжало существо. — Маленький человек! Идите сюда! Скорей!  
  
Дерьмо банты!  
  
Люк повернулся и побежал.  
  
Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, только чтобы не дать себя снова поймать. Густая растительность этой планеты легко позволяла ему затеряться в лабиринте толстых стволов и разноцветных гребней, но позади он слышал звуки погони, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
  
Он несся как можно быстрее, проскальзывая под гребнями и не осмеливаясь посмотреть назад, петляя между растениями.  
  
Лучше бы он остался с пиратами. По крайней мере, с ними можно было легко сторговаться, и их действия было легко предугадать.  
  
В животе что-то сжалось от страха.  
  
Затем сильные руки схватили его, и подняли вверх, так резко, что, он не сразу понял, что произошло, и его ноги несколько секунд продолжали совершать движения в пустоте. В этот раз его держали за плечи, а не за шиворот, крепко и безопасно, а не небрежно и раздраженно.  
  
— Во имя Силы, — прозвучал знакомый голос. — Что ты здесь делаешь, юнглинг?  
  
Люк вдруг оказался лицом к лицу со Старым Беном, только выглядевшим намного моложе, и что-то внутри его оборвалось, когда вслед за этим он не услышал привычной тирады о том, как легкомысленно и безрассудно он себя вел.  
  
Нет. Вместо этого, Старый Бен выглядел так, словно он понятия не имел, кто такой Люк.  


***

  
Они не позволили ему уйти. Люка привели на корабль, который только слепой бы не опознал как принадлежащий охотникам за головами. Его усадили в углу, и они совершили перелет на аванпост, где им затем предоставили корабль (кто дал людям корабль?!).  
  
Оказавшись внутри своего собственного корабля, они дали ему поесть. Наконец-то. Люк сидел в дальней части корабля и жадно заглатывал порцию рациона, не обращая внимания на то, что девушка-тогрута, ученица Джедаев, наблюдала за ним с брезгливым изумлением.  
  
Ешь, пока дают. Это все знают.  
  
— Еще есть? — с надеждой спросил он, вылизав дочиста контейнер.  
  
Джедай-человек, моложе Старого Бена и одетый в более темные тона, удивленно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь наешься? — устало спросил он, потянувшись за следующей упаковкой еды.  
  
Люк смерил его взглядом и, кинувшись вперед, выхватил ее из рук Джедая.  
  
— Я голодный, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Когда ты последний раз ел? — спросил Старый Бен, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурив брови с некоторым беспокойством.  
  
Когда ты меня в последний раз кормил, — хотелось сказать Люку. Но поскольку происходило что-то странное, нужно было вести себя с осторожностью.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Пираты меня не кормили.  
  
— Так ты с ними заодно? — спросил второй Джедай, и на лице его отразилось презрение.  
  
— Нет. Я им починил такую штуку вроде посоха, чтобы они меня не продали работорговцам за то, что я тайком пробрался на их корабль, — Люк разорвал упаковку, зачерпнув пальцами кашеобразную массу, уже не так быстро, немного утолив прежний жгучий голод. — Я умею чинить вещи, — добавил он, на случай, если понадобится предложить свои услуги. Он прижал колени ближе к груди, отчасти уверенный, что ему лучше занимать поменьше места на корабле.  
  
Хотя теперь он был со Старым Беном, подумал он, наблюдая за ним со странным чувством беспокойства. Все было не так, как всегда.  
  
Старый Бен переглянулся с другим Джедаем и вздохнул.  
  
— Где твои родители? — тихо спросил Старый Бен, в то время как Джедай-тогрута, которая, кажется, больше не могла спокойно смотреть на то, как он ест, начала спускаться в кабину пилота.  
  
Второй Джедай наблюдал за ее уходом с выражением легкой зависти на лице.  
  
— Умерли, — сказал Люк, беспечно пожав плечами, провожая взглядом девушку-тогруту, борясь с желанием выяснить, можно ли ему хотя бы посмотреть, как она будет управлять кораблем. Он бы ничего не трогал, только смотрел на панель управления, и постарался запомнить, и, может быть —  
  
Теперь другой Джедай с досадой сжал переносицу.  
  
— У нас нет на это времени, Оби Ван. Сдай его в GCS. Где-то должно быть их представительство.  
  
Он был раздражен. Люк жевал кашу, глядя мимо двух мужчин, в то время как тогрута закрыла дверь кабины, с ухмылкой поглядев на второго Джедая.  
  
Старый Бен сказал, чтобы он…  
  
Может, это такая игра, подумал Люк, глядя на него и снова окунув пальцы в кашу. Закинув следующую порцию в рот, Люк решил, что стоило пойти на риск.  
  
— Мне велели тебя найти, — рискнул он, облизывая пальцы. — Только не здесь, а на Корусканте, — добавил он, все еще полагая, что это было безумием. — Как будто найдутся дураки туда лететь.  
  
Казалось, это произвело определенный эффект. Джедаи переглянулись, нахмурив брови, как это делали многие люди, когда они были чем-то озадачены, а затем Старый Бен, по-прежнему выглядевший моложе, чем раньше, присел перед ним и нахмурился.  
  
— Кто велел тебе найти меня?  
  
— Старый Бен, — Люк уставился в пол, забыв про еду. — Он сказал, что разговаривал с тобой, — тихо добавил он, окончательно запутавшись во всем этом.  
  
Но должно быть это все же что-то значило, потому что Старый Бен присел рядом с ним на колени и резко отодвинул контейнер с рационом.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил другой Джедай.  
  
— Я не уверен, — ответил Старый Бен, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться лба Люка. Люк отпрянул, ударившись головой об обшивку корабля позади него.  
  
 — Я не сделаю тебе больно, — пообещал Старый Бен, по-прежнему разговаривая с ним, как с незнакомцем, и было странно, что, хотя он и обращался с Люком по-доброму, в то же время ничего к нему по-настоящему не чувствовал. — Дай мне взглянуть.  
  
Старый Бен умел обращаться с воспоминаниями. Они были крепко связаны и спрятаны у Люка в голове, но Бен смог поместить свое сообщение поверх, и до сих пор оно оставалось недоступным Люку.  
  
Но тут он увидел.  
  
В тот самый момент, когда Старый Бен проник в его разум, Люк увидел перед собой череду непонятных событий. Старый Бен, выглядевший моложе, с тревогой смотрит на второго Джедая. Красивая женщина с самой доброй улыбкой из всех, виденных Люком. Ее длинное платье не скрывало круглый живот, когда она двигалась под странным углом. Шепчущая фигура в тени, скрытая под капюшоном. Плач ребенка и крик женщины, глаза второго Джедая, внезапно становящиеся красными.  
  
А потом появились знакомые образы. Маленький Люк, играющий с тетей Беру, пока дядя Оуэн и Старый Бен наблюдают за ним. Выпуск новостей об убийстве королевского дома Альдараана. Он сам и Старый Бен, спасающиеся бегством. Все время в бегах. И то тяжелое дыхание, воспоминание о котором Люк оборвал, потому что ему этого не хотелось вспоминать.  
  
А затем Храм. Старый Бен, смотрящий на них со всей серьезностью, словно важность этого момента невозможно выразить словами.  
  
— То, что здесь случилось, в наше время. Не дай этому повториться. Мальчик спасет Энакина, но я не могу предсказать, как это все изменит. Вейдер умер в тот момент, когда ему пришлось выбирать между мальчиком и своей властью. Люк — ключ, он все, что тебе нужно, чтобы нас спасти.  
  
Затем все образы исчезли, и Люк снова смотрел в глаза Старого Бена, которые на мгновение стали такими же, как прежде, но тут Старый Бен отшатнулся от него и, дрожа, поднялся.  
  
— Учитель? — спросил другой Джедай, шагнув вперед, словно чтобы защитить его, и грозно посмотрев на Люка, как будто тот был виноват в том, что Старый Бен оставил сам себе послание у Люка в голове.  
  
К счастью, Старый Бен махнул ему рукой, остановив его. — Не надо, — хрипло выдавил он. — Не могу… это неслыханно, — прошептал он.  
  
— Учитель? — вопрос прозвучал настойчивее.  
  
— Этот юнглинг из будущего, — выдохнул Старый Бен, в ужасе глядя на Люка. — Как ты попал сюда из будущего? — спросил он.  
  
Будущее?  
  
— Я с Татуина, — пробормотал, не понимая, Люк, сильнее вжимаясь в обшивку корабля.  
  
— Да, я видел, — уже мягче сказал Старый Бен, сумев немного прийти в себя.  
  
— Из будущего? — спросил другой Джедай таким тоном, будто ничего глупее в жизни не слышал. — Оби Ван, нельзя же всерьез…  
  
— Прислушайся к силе, Энакин. Он здесь не на своем месте. Как только ты это увидишь, ты удивишься, как ты мог этого сразу не заметить.  
  
Другой мужчина (Энакин?) моргнул, и задержал взгляд на Люке. Некоторое время он просто пристально всматривался в Люка, заставив того поежиться под тяжестью его взгляда. Затем брови Энакина слегка приподнялись. Он странно вздохнул, и сделал шаг назад, прислонившись к обшивке корабля, внезапно оказавшись почти напротив Люка.  
  
Он не понимал, что они делают, но теперь они оба смотрели на него так, словно он их загипнотизировал.  
  
— И… я полагаю, тебе следует рассказать мне кое-что, Энакин.  
  
— Может, нам сначала следует разобраться с юнглингом из будущего, до того как ты начнешь мне выговаривать за что-то, с чем ты опять не согласен?  
  
Старый Бен попытался что-то сказать, но затем, неожиданно смирившись, повернулся к другому Джедаю.  
  
— Его зовут Люк Скайуокер.  
  
Энакин открыл рот, и его челюсть непроизвольно отвисла.  
  
Это должно было оставаться секретом. Нельзя было называть фамилию ни при каких условиях. Сердито взглянув на Старого Бена, Люк сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Не следовало об этом говорить, — фыркнул он.  
  
— Полагаю, нет, — пробормотал Старый Бен, потерев лицо рукой. — Энакин?  
  
Второй Джедай по-прежнему пораженно качал головой. Позади раздался шум открываемой двери кабины и Джедай-торгута оглядела их всех по очереди, остановив взгляд на Энакине. Повисшая тишина была такой невыносимой, что Люк, избегая взглядом всех троих, с отчаянием стал оглядываться вокруг в поисках места, куда бы забраться, чтобы о нем все забыли.  
  
— Вот, — сказал Старый Бен, снова пододвигая еду к Люку. — Ешь. А нам нужно поговорить. — Ему почти пришлось самому вывести Энакина из помещения в единственную отдельную каюту, которая была на корабле. Тогрута попыталась что-то сказать, но умолкла, когда Старый Бен покачал головой. Изумленно посмотрев на Люка, она отправилась назад в кабину, в этот раз не задвигая дверь.  
  
Вскоре он услышал голоса Джедаев, которые становились все громче и громче. Люк в нерешительности посмотрел на дверь. Он проглотил остатки еды, а затем огляделся вокруг, но ему пришлось смириться с тем, что на этом небольшом корабле не было ни одного укромного места, куда бы он мог забраться и поспать.  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась. Энакин стоял и смотрел на него так, как будто не ожидал его здесь снова увидеть. Затем со странным звуком он пронесся мимо Люка и вошел в кабину, с шумом задвинув дверь.  
  
Не прошло и двух минут, как дверь снова открылась, оттуда вышла тогрута, и обеспокоенно посмотрев через плечо, осторожно закрыла перегородку. Люк снова вжался в стену в нерешительности, поскольку Старый Бен все еще не выходил из комнаты.  
  
Тогрута подошла к нему, порылась в вещах и протянула ему какую-то тряпку.  
  
— Для лица, — объяснила она, когда он посмотрел на нее с недоумением. — Вот, — она взяла ее и вытерла ему рот. — Меня зовут Асока, — мягко сказала она. — Сколько тебе лет, Люк?  
  
— Двенадцать, — попытался соврать он.  
  
— Правда? — спросила она, с такой интонацией, будто находила его ответ забавным.  
  
Какой-то момент Люк колебался, стоит ли попытаться назвать более правдоподобную цифру, а затем сдался, почувствовав странную усталость.  
  
— Семь.  
  
Поверх монтралов на ее голове он увидел, как дверь каюты открылась, и Старый Бен, нахмурившись, встал в проеме.  
  
Асока повернулась и посмотрела на Старого Бена.  
  
— Он… он правда ребенок Энакина?  
  
Старый Бен медленно кивнул.  
  
— Не требуется быть гением, чтобы понять, кто его мать, — добавил он, тяжело вздохнув и прислонив голову к дверному проему. — Ты сказал…ты сказал, твои родители умерли? — спросил он, после того, как какое-то время внимательно разглядывал Люка.  
  
Кивнув, Люк отважился снова оглядеться вокруг, отчаянно желая найти какой-нибудь закуток, где можно было свернуться в клубок и хоть ненадолго забыть об этом разговоре.  
  
— Ты помнишь, когда твои родители умерли? — продолжал Старый Бен, что было странно, потому что именно он рассказал ему почти все, что Люк знал о своих родителях. Ну, когда он находился в странном расположении духа.  
  
Люк покачал головой. Поскольку они не сводили с него глаз, он начал нервно грызть ноготь на большом пальце.  
  
— Я… Я их почти не помню, — пробормотал он.  
  
— И кто за тобой присматривает с тех пор, как они умерли? — спросила Асока, с внезапным беспокойством. Она было возмущенно посмотрела на Старого Бена, но тот, никак не отреагировав, продолжал разглядывать Люка.  
  
Люк посмотрел на Старого Бена, и пожал плечами, не понимая их странного поведения.  


***

  
В кабине пилота Энакин нажал на кнопку голографического проектора и ввел код доступа для связи со своей женой, ведь теперь ему едва ли нужно было держать этот факт в секрете, и все из-за —  
  
Он не собирался даже думать о НЕМ.  
  
Решительно отказывался.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, у него немного отлегло от сердца, когда он увидел изображение Падме, ответившей на его вызов. Вероятно, она готовилась к заседанию, решил он, узнав тяжелые одежды и сложную прическу, которой не хватало только нескольких завершающих штрихов.  
  
Чего только он не узнал, женившись на ней.  
  
— Джедай Скайуокер, — сказала Падме, улыбаясь. — Чем могу вам помочь?  
  
— Они знают.  
  
Ему нужно было взять себя в руки. Не следовало так ей об этом заявлять, понял он, увидев, как она изменилась в лице прежде чем смогла придать ему абсолютно непроницаемое выражение.  
  
— Знают что?  
  
Он не мог выговорить это, но должно быть его лицо выражало достаточно, потому что ее глаза сочувственно потеплели.  
  
— Эни, — тихо прошептала она, — ты уверен?  
  
— Я признался Оби Вану, — сознался он. — Кое-что произошло… — он вздохнул, и наклонился вперед, запустив ладонь в волосы.  
  
— Эни, мне нужно, чтобы ты объяснил, что случилось, — твердо сказала она. — Мне нужно знать, в чем дело, чтобы я могла тебе помочь.  
  
Помочь. Она собиралась помочь, потому что они были командой, и именно поэтому ему никогда не справиться без нее. Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на нее, отчаянно желая оказаться рядом с ней и хоть ненадолго обнять ее. Это было все, что ему нужно, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.  
  
— Я… — он слегка запнулся. — Мы были на Фелуции, — начал он. — Наткнулись на пиратов и... — он махнул рукой, потому что сейчас это было не важно. — Сила…  
  
— Эни, — резко сказала она. — Быстрее. Мне скоро выступать в Сенате.  
  
— Мы нашли мальчика, который прибыл из будущего, и, когда Оби Ван заглянул в его разум, оказалось, что, возможно, это наш сын. Из будущего.  
  
Ну вот. Он выложил ей всю эту нелепую ситуацию. Она отвела взгляд от экрана, сосредоточенно глядя на что-то поверх его головы. Что-то в ее лице дрогнуло, и она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов.  
  
— Я… это…а ты... — она закрыла глаза и покачала головой. — Конечно, ты уверен, иначе ты бы не признался. — Она посмотрела вниз, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он пристально за ней наблюдал, ожидая услышать от нее совет, как со всем этим справиться.  
  
— Ребенок? — наконец спросила она, и он в замешательстве запнулся, услышав в ее голосе радостную нотку надежды. — Сколько ему лет?  
  
Он понятия не имел.  
  
— Около, — он попробовал показать рукой его рост, но тут же вспомнил, что ей не было видно, на каком расстоянии от пола он держал руку. — Я не знаю, — сознался он. — Это было не… Оби Ван про нас знает, — продолжил он, не желая упускать из виду ключевой факт. — Он собирается рассказать Совету.  
  
— Мы знали, что это может случиться, — сказала она через какое-то время. — И тебе нужно приготовиться к ...  
  
Энакин закрыл глаза.  
  
— Мы на войне, — беспомощно сказал он. — Я могу помочь.  
  
Она серьезно кивнула.  
  
— Чтобы помогать людям, необязательно быть рыцарем Джедай, — тихо сказала она, и он почувствовал, что любит ее еще сильнее за уверенность, прозвучавшую в ее голосе. — Значит, ты возвращаешься?  
  
— Ну да, — ответил Анакин, открыв глаза и проведя пальцем по экрану. — Только это и делает всю эту ситуацию хоть немного терпимой. Мы скоро увидимся.  
  
— Оби Ван свяжется с Советом, как только вы покончите с этим, — убежденно сказала Падме. — Эни… есть ли вероятность того, что они попытаются забрать ребенка?  
  
Ребенка?  
  
Энакин взглянул на дверь и подумал об этом диком нецивилизованном существе, которое ело, как животное, и помогало пиратам. Если Совет почти отказался взять его самого, когда он был ребенком, то он сомневался, что они захотят принять этого.  
  
— Не для обучения, — сказал он без малейшего колебания. — Но… им нужно будет узнать, что случится в будущем. Оби Ван оставил себе сообщение, используя разум ребенка. Очевидно, надвигается какая-то опасность...  
  
Он запнулся, внезапно пораженно вспомнив искреннее признание мальчика. Тот сказал, что его родители мертвы.  
  
Оба.  
  
Он и Падме в будущем умрут молодыми, если ничего не изменится.  
  
— Я разберусь с этим, — твердо заявила Падме. — Только возвращайтесь оба целыми и невредимыми.  
  
Оба? Энакин кивнул, почувствовав неожиданный протест, когда экран погас. Что если… что если он не будет нужен Совету, и они не захотят взять мальчишку? Судя по ее тону, Падме по меньшей мере собиралась встретиться с ним. Она очень добрая, скорее всего, ей захочется заботиться о ребенке…  
  
Он понятия не имел, как он к этому относится.  


***

  
В какой-то момент Люк заснул, свернувшись калачиком у металлической стены корабля. Он обычно всегда засыпал, когда снова встречался со Старым Беном, почти инстинктивно, потому что знал, что Старый Бен снова здесь и обо всем позаботится, а он, наконец-то, может отдохнуть.  
  
Он проснулся от того, что ощутил, что кто-то чувствует себя несчастным и раздраженным. Он не мог точно сказать, кто это был, но он его чувствовал, и это неприятное ощущение заставило его сжаться сильнее.  
  
— …как я мог не сообщить Совету?  
  
— Мы на войне, — говорил Энакин. — Нам нужен каждый боец. Он этого не меняет.  
  
— Но это меняет тебя, — твердо заявил Старый Бен. — Энакин, во имя Силы, ты женат!  
  
Люк приоткрыл один глаз. Старый Бен и Энакин сидели за крошечным столом. Поставив локти на стол, Энакин обхватил голову руками, как будто его жизни пришел конец.  
  
— И этот мир, который я видел… все было спутанно, Энакин, я не стану лгать. Я едва мог понять, что вижу. Но где-то есть злая сила, и каким-то образом этот мальчик тебя спасет...  
  
Послышалось фырканье, и Люк почувствовал себя слегка уязвленным. Как будто Люк не способен кого-то спасти.  
  
— Думаешь, ты сможешь не обращать на это внимания? — этот тон был хорошо знаком Люку. Старый Бен приводил другие доводы, чтобы убедиться, что он полностью выиграл спор. — Будет ли Падме согласна с тем, что тебе следует отказаться от этого ребенка?  
  
— Он не… — Энакин умолк. — Я ничего к нему не чувствую. Он…  
  
— Ты почувствуешь, — неожиданно странно прозвучал голос Старого Бена. — Это единственная вещь, в которой я полностью уверен, Энакин. Однажды ты полюбишь его больше всего на свете, и каким-то образом, это спасет тебя.  
  
Люк закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что оба они сейчас посмотрят на него. К счастью, раздражение стало утихать, и он смог заснуть.


	3. Chapter 3

— Где мы? — спросил Люк, когда корабль приземлился. Почти все утро Энакин не обращал на него внимания, а Старый Бен продолжал смотреть на него так, как будто ожидал, что Люк вот-вот объявит, что все это был розыгрыш. Только Асока вела себя нормально, и она улыбнулась ему, ожидая у трапа.  
  
 — На Корусанте.  
  
Что?  
  
В ужасе, он резко остановился и попятился, качая головой. Не полностью отдавая себя отчет в том, что делает, он повернулся и уткнулся лицом прямо в пояс Старого Бена.  
  
— Не глупи, — проворчал Старый Бен. — Это Корусант.  
  
Ну да.  
  
Когда стало понятно, что его сейчас поведут вниз по трапу, Люк совершил отвлекающий маневр, а затем проскользнул между ног Старого Бена, высвободился и бросился в кабину пилота, поскольку единственным разумным выходом, который пришел ему в голову, было увезти их всех отсюда.  
  
Как только Энакин открыл дверь изнутри кабины, Люк проскользнул внутрь и кинулся к панели управления, ища, что бы нажать, чтобы они могли улететь отсюда. Даже если бы эта кнопка отправила бы их прямиком в гиперпространство.  
  
— Что он делает? — резко спросил Энакин.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, — вздохнул Старый Бен. А затем невидимая сила поймала Люка и потащила его назад к Старому Бену.  
  
— Нет, — взвизгнул Люк, пытаясь вырваться. — Там будут штурмовики. И он. И Император. И —  
  
Сила удерживала Люка перед Джедаем, почти на уровне его глаз, и он не сводил с него взгляда.  
  
Затем что-то пробежало по его лицу.  
  
— О, Сила, — пробормотал он. — Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, какой сейчас год, не так ли, юнглинг?  
  
Нет? Кого волнует такая ерунда?  
  
Его снова поставили на землю, и он посмотрел на Энакина, уставившегося в пол с таким выражением, словно все это его злило.  
  
— Асока снаружи, она за тобой приглядит, — предложил Старый Бен.  
  
Поскольку она была добра к нему, и вероятно, ей грозила опасность, Люк опустил плечи и поплелся к выходу, раздосадованный тем, что никто его не слушает, и почти приготовившись получить разряд бластера как только он —  
  
Он замер, когда окружающий мир попал в его поле зрения. Вокруг было так много спидеров. Самых разнообразных видов. И все они были в прекрасном состоянии, даже если передвигались медленно. Небо было ярким и ясным, здания сверкали новизной. Посадочная площадка была гладкой, и каждый дюйм ее был тщательно вычищен, и у него в голове не укладывалось, зачем кому-то понадобилось это делать. Спидеры над ними и вокруг них передвигались по четко определенному маршруту, траектория которого была не до конца понятна Люку. Иногда они петляли между зданиями, а иногда снова взмывали в небо.  
  
— Пойдем, — мягко попросила Асока, протянув руку.  
  
Он взял ее за руку, все еще пытаясь разобраться в том мире, в котором они оказались. Когда он посмотрел вниз, там тоже были спидеры, теряющиеся в темноте зданий, которые все плотнее наслаивались друг на друга. Возможно, где-то глубоко под всеми уровнями находилась поверхность планеты, и в таком случае, там было темно, как ночью.  
  
Наверное, там хорошо прятаться.  
  
Асока вела его по проходу, в конце которого собралась небольшая толпа. Люк замедлил шаг, пытаясь показать, что ему не хочется туда идти. Глянув через плечо назад, он увидел, что Старый Бен и Энакин идут следом за ними. Старый Бен с тревогой смотрел на Энакина, пока тот вглядывался в толпу, пытаясь кого-то разглядеть, и тщательно сохраняя на лице невозмутимое выражение.  
  
Должно быть, Старый Бен почувствовал взгляд Люка, потому что он перевел глаза на него, и улыбнулся так, словно хотел его подбодрить.  
  
Когда Люк попытался повернуться назад, Асока что-то успокаивающе прошептала и сжала его руку, ускорив шаг.  
  
Группа впереди них состояла в основном из людей, хотя среди них было существо зеленого цвета, ростом немного ниже Люка. Оно стояло впереди, опираясь на палку, и следило за Люком своими большими глазами, задумчиво нахмурившись. Позади него, похоже одетый, стоял высокий мужчина. В нем что-то было, что заставило Люка почувствовать, что его оценили и признали негодным, что для Люка было не ново, но по какой-то причине в этот раз казалось более важным. Было еще трое других, в похожей одежде, и поскольку они одевались как Старый Бен, Энакин и Асока, то, возможно, все они были рыцарями Джедай.  
  
_Не может быть,_  — прошептал тихий голос, — _Все Джедаи мертвы._  
  
— Это тот самый ребенок? — спросил высокий мужчина.  
  
— Это Люк, — ответил Старый Бен, сделав шаг вперёд. Асока отпустила руку Люка, когда Старый Бен положил ему свою руку на плечо. Хотелось к нему прижаться, но Старый Бен был не таким, как прежде, и Люк еще не решил, как к нему относиться. Как будто он больше не был обычным Старым Беном. — Поздоровайся, — велел Старый Бен.  
  
Ему не хотелось. Люк посмотрел в сторону на вереницу спидеров возле высокого здания слева от него. Старый Бен сжал его плечо, и Люк не смог понять, пытался ли он его успокоить или приструнить.  
  
— Издалека пришел ты, — сказало зеленое существо, глядя на него. — Опасно это.  
  
Люк глянул на него, а затем в сторону, чувствуя все возрастающую неловкость от того, что не знал, что ему следует делать. Он всегда делал то, о чем просил Старый Бен, и следовал его указаниям, а теперь… у него было такое чувство, словно он сделал что-то не так, и не знает, как это исправить.  
  
Он ненавидел, когда у него не получалось что-нибудь исправить. Тогда он ощущал себя бесполезной обузой, с которой никому не хотелось иметь дело. Он чувствовал, что все на него смотрят, но Старый Бен крепко удерживал его на месте, не позволяя сорваться с места и убежать, чтобы подумать, и понять, что он делает не так.  
  
По толпе прошло движение, и Люк обернулся на Джедаев, которые расступались, пропуская вперед какую-то женщину. Он почувствовал, как позади него Энакин радостно подался вперед, когда она решительно прошествовала к зеленому существу.  
  
— Хватит, — твердо сказала она. — Вы его пугаете.  
  
— Нам нужно узнать… — начал было высокий мужчина.  
  
— Меня не слишком заботит, что бы вы желали узнать. Энакин и я достаточно объяснили за прошедшие двадцать четыре часа. — Женщина умолкла, как следует разглядев, наконец, Люка. Она резко вздохнула, а потом показалась ему … может быть, испуганной? Люк не был уверен. — Вы, конечно же, можете сделать для нас хотя бы это, — сказала она, и это не было ни вопросом, ни просьбой.  
  
— Падме, — тихо сказал Старый Бен. — Познакомься с Люком.  
  
Он все еще был в центре всеобщего внимания, но теперь ему стало легче. Он не мог объяснить, почему. Женщина была красивой, и казалось, что он ее уже когда-то видел. Когда она присела перед ним, он заглянул в ее теплые карие глаза, которые напоминали своим цветом землю после дождя. Ее лицо было гладким и нежным, в обрамлении каштановых локонов, которые казались мягче всего, чего когда-либо доводилось касаться Люку.  
  
— Здравствуй, — ласково сказала она.  
  
Он перевел взгляд вниз на ее темно-синие юбки. Ткань выглядела тяжелой и шуршала при движении. Когда он снова осмелился глянуть вверх, она смотрела на кого-то позади него, вероятно, на Энакина, и ее глаза были полны тревоги.  
  
 — Нужно многое обсудить, — сказал высокий мужчина, сделав шаг вперед, глядя поочередно на Старого Бена и Энакина. Люк увидел, как Падме ненадолго прикрыла глаза, как будто мысль об этом причиняла ей боль. — Потом мы разберемся с юнглингом.  
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы она вспыхнула. — Разберемся? — спросила она, обернувшись, и встала перед Люком, словно пытаясь его ото всех заслонить.  
  
— Он представляет угрозу ...  
  
— И что вы предлагаете, — она умолкла, когда Энакин вышел вперед и взял ее за локоть, что-то ей прошептав.  
  
— Возможно, нам следует зайти внутрь, — спокойно предложил Старый Бен.  
  
Зеленое существо кивнуло и повернулось. Высокий мужчина смерил взглядом Старого Бена, затем кивнул и последовал за ним, как и все остальные.  
  
— Мне его отвести? — спросила Асока, подойдя поближе, в то время как Падме и Энакин молча стояли рядом, но, казалось, вели между собой беззвучный разговор.  
  
— Даю вам пять минут, — сказал паре Старый Бен. — Иначе они могут начать возражать.  
  
Энакин кивнул, проводя пальцем по рукаву платья Падме. Он все еще выглядел раздраженным, как если бы одно неловкое движение могло заставить его взорваться. Падме обернулась, с беспокойством поглядев на Люка.  
  
— Ты же не позволишь им забрать его? — спросила она.  
  
Старый Бен вздохнул, а затем присел рядом с Люком и взял его на руки.  
  
— Пять минут, Энакин.  
  
Когда они уходили, Люк посмотрел через плечо Старого Бена и увидел, как Энакин и Падме обнялись, и их одежды соприкоснулись, когда они прильнули головами друг к другу. Вид этого всколыхнул в нем какое-то чувство, похожее на…радость.  
  
Это было непонятно. Он предпочёл отвернуться и стал разглядывать здания и спидеры, прижавшись щекой к плечу Старого Бена.  
  
— Ты не знал об этом браке? — спросил высокий мужчина, когда они вошли в помещение, которое выглядело как гостиная. Стены были из стекла, и всем было видно пару снаружи на посадочной платформе, хотя она и находилась на некотором расстоянии от них. Мужчина наблюдал за парой, запустив руки в рукава своей туники.  
  
— Я не знал, как далеко это зашло, — ответил Старый Бен. — Полагаю, Энакин решил продолжать служение Ордену, даже если начал испытывать определенные чувства.  
  
— Женился, — вздохнул другой Джедай. — Сила, почему же он не покинул Орден?  
  
Старый Бен ничего не сказал, но Люк почувствовал, что тот был раздражен. Сбоку от него Асока, казалось, спохватилась, что слишком долго наблюдает за Энакином и Падме и неловко отвела взгляд.  
  
Старый Бен неожиданно кивнул, а затем сел, усадив Люка себе на колени. К счастью, при этом Люк оказался спиной почти ко всем Джедаям, кроме одного. Женщина толотианской расы сидела напротив Люка, лицом к нему.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто мы? — спросила она его.  
  
— Джедаи? — неуверенно ответил он. Несомненно, они хотели, чтобы он так думал.  
  
— Ты в этом сомневаешься?  
  
— Джедаев больше нет, — ответил Люк, теребя плащ Старого Бена. — Это все знают.  
  
Внезапно комната словно наполнилась контролируемой энергией. Только так Люк мог бы это описать. Она ощущалась плотной, но направленной в определенное русло, как если бы огромный поток энергии проходил через идеальную окружность.  
  
— Как давно Джедаи перестали существовать? — спросила она, доставая что-то из кармана. Он увидел, что она вытащила завернутый ломоть хлеба. Она медленно отломила от него кусок и протянула Люку.  
  
— Их никогда не было, — ответил Люк, повертев в руках кусок хлеба перед тем, как закинуть его в рот. Он был слегка жестковат и с необычным привкусом.  
  
— Но ты знаешь Оби Вана?  
  
— Старого Бена, — поправил Люк, разглядывая остатки хлеба. В ответ на ее лице промелькнула улыбка. — Он всегда был здесь.  
  
— Всегда?  
  
— Он был на Татуине с тетей Беру и дядей Оуэном. Потом мы с ним уехали. Нам пришлось бежать, — пожал плечами Люк.  
  
Старый Бен слегка пошевелился.  
  
— Ты помнишь, от кого мы бежали? — спросил он, пока толотианка отламывала Люку еще один кусок хлеба.  
  
— От Империи.  
  
— Он уже об этом упоминал, — сказал Старый Бен, посмотрев на остальных. Когда Люк, взяв второй кусок хлеба, огляделся вокруг, он увидел, что они подошли ближе и сидели теперь рядом с ним, а Асока продолжала стоять, сложив руки, и выглядела обеспокоенной.  
  
— И от штурмовиков.  
  
— Люк, — решительно сказала толотианка, — ты знаешь, какой сейчас год? Или в каком году ты родился?  
  
— Мне столько же лет, сколько Империи, — ответил Люк, после некоторого размышления. Он продолжал жевать хлеб, наслаждаясь необычным привкусом.  
  
— А какой сейчас год? — настаивала она.  
  
Но он покачал головой. Все было таким запутанным, и никто ему никогда по-настоящему не называл год или дату. Его жизнь измерялась конечными сроками и появлениями и исчезновениями Старого Бена. Ничем больше.  
  
Дверь напротив открылась и вошли Энакин с Падме. Они держались за руки и казались решительно настроенными. Энакин глубоко вздохнул и отпустил руку Падме.  
  
— Мы собираемся это сделать? — спросил он.  
  
— Мы поговорим в Храме, — ответил высокий мужчина, вставая. — Нам всем следует ...  
  
— Оставьте ребенка в покое на сегодня, — велела толотианка.  
  
— Нам нужно узнать… — начал решительно возражать высокий человек.  
  
 — Нам нужно сначала выяснить все обстоятельства и сделать так, чтобы он нам доверял.  
  
— Тогда ему следует пойти с нами.  
  
Падме шагнула вперед, подойдя ближе к Люку.  
  
— Только попробуйте, — спокойно возразила она. — Он вконец измученный, и ему всего семь лет. Я полагаю, что по закону являюсь ответственной за ...  
  
Высокий мужчина покачал головой и Люк услышал, как толотианка вздохнула, когда он ответил: — Этому еще нет доказательств. Мы получили только данные, подтверждающие Джедая Скайуокера.  
  
— Только попробуйте, — снова сказала Падме. — Я сенатор Галактической Республики, и у меня больше сторонников, чем у вас. Попытайтесь его забрать без моего разрешения, и вы поймете, насколько плохо вы в действительности подготовлены к политической борьбе.  
  
Услышав это, все на мгновение замолкли, и Люк был почти уверен, что Энакин пытается держать под контролем выражение своего лица. Его губы дрогнули несколько раз, и он старательно избегал смотреть на Старого Бена.  
  
— Помочь нам, это не сможет, — вмешался зеленый Джедай, и Люку пришлось заглянуть за юбки женщины, чтобы его увидеть. Зеленый Джедай задумчиво посмотрел на него и глубоко вздохнул. — Но поговорить придется нам, — продолжил он. — Много времени для восстановления разуму этого юнглинга необходимо.  
  
Джедаи покинули комнату, двигаясь в одном направлении, в то время как Люк был оставлен с Падме, что было странным, хотя именно об этом она и спорила с джедаями. Они вернулись на одну из посадочных площадок, но теперь направились к парковке спидеров, где находился мужчина по имени Тайфо. У него была повязка на одном глазу, и бластер, и он летал, как ас, по крайней мере, на взгляд Люка. Он не выглядел удивленным тем, что Люк оказался с ними, но смотрел на него так, как будто в голове того были глубоко спрятаны секреты всего мира.  
  
Впрочем, Люк не совсем был уверен, что ему следовало оставаться у Падме, потому что Старый Бен никогда не оставлял его ни с кем, кто бы жил в таком месте, как она.  
  
Когда они вошли, он остановился и пораженно посмотрел на поверхность под ногами. Она была цвета металла, но прогибалась под ногами, и когда он присел, чтобы потрогать, оказалась очень мягкой на ощупь. Возможно, самой мягкой из всего, что он когда-либо трогал.  
  
Посмотрев вверх, он увидел, что она изумленно смотрит на него, с таким выражением, словно кто-то ее ударил. Он неуверенно поднялся и прижал руки к груди, опасаясь, что возможно она сейчас начнет его ругать за что-то.  
  
— Нам нужно тебя переодеть, — неожиданно ободряюще сказала она. Он смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, в чем она нуждается, и как сделать так, чтобы его пребывание с ней прошло благополучно. Но все, с кем его оставляли, хотели только получить какую-нибудь выгоду, или у них была для него работа, или они хотели скрыться от Империи.  
  
Было не похоже, что ее интересуют эти вещи.  
  
Она взяла его за руку, и он почувствовал мозоли от бластеров или другого оружия. В каком-то смысле это его успокоило. Может быть, он сможет помогать ей сражаться или чинить бластеры.  
  
Она привела его в комнату, где стояла ванна странной формы, и повернула краны. Из них полилась вода, и Люк, сам того не желая, подался вперед, охваченный восторгом пополам с изумлением.  
  
— Оби Ван говорит, ты жил на Татуине, — сказала Падме, сев спиной к ванне и посмотрев на него. — Ты когда-нибудь раньше принимал ванну?  
  
Люк покачал головой, а затем увидел, как она улыбнулась.  
  
— Ну вот, — сказала она, повернувшись, чтобы рукой размешать воду. — По крайней мере, я все еще могу застать что-то из того, что ты будешь делать в первый раз. — Затем она встряхнула головой и показала на его руки. — Подними руки вверх, — велела она.  
  
Он сделал так, как она просила, и она стянула с него рубашку через голову, бросив ее в угол комнаты. Она замерла и слегка отстранилась, разглядывая его грудь.  
  
— Сплошные синяки, — тихо сказала она, принимаясь расшнуровывать его ботинки.  
  
Люк глянул вниз и пожал плечами.  
  
— Однажды меня подстрелили, — гордо объявил он.  
  
Ее руки замерли, и она на мгновение застыла. Секунд через десять она продолжила свое занятие.  
  
— Правда? — спросила она тем же тихим, контролируемым голосом. — Как это случилось?  
  
— Штурмовики, — беззаботно ответил Люк. Ему не хотелось признаваться, что это случилось, когда его выволокли из секретного отсека, потому что контрабандисты использовали его, чтобы побольше заработать, когда подвернулся удобный случай.  
  
— Смотри, — добавил он, указывая на шрам на плече.  
  
Она посмотрела своими карими глазами на шрам, затем опять вниз, стаскивая с него ботинки.  
  
— Отойди в сторону, — сказала она и вздохнула, разглядев его ступни. — Болят?  
  
Он глянул вниз. Его ступни выглядели распухшими, и пахли, и немного болели, потому что подошвы были тонкими, и он редко когда имел возможность снять ботинки.  
  
— Да нет, — ответил он.  
  
Падме молча закончила раздевать его, а затем он осторожно забрался в ванную, не уверенный, что доверяет такому количеству воды, собранному в одном месте.  
  
— Опусти голову под воду, — велела она. Он так и сделал, и ему не хватило воздуха, когда он понял, что не может дышать под водой.  
  
Она потянула его вверх, и улыбнулась ему, помогая вытереть воду с лица. Потом она встала позади него и начала намыливать его волосы чем-то с травянистым запахом.  
  
Они три раза меняли воду, пока она, наконец, не объявила, что он чистый. В этот момент кто-то появился с одеждой для Люка, и он стоял, завернутый в мягчайшую ткань, а потом она помогла ему одеться, и эта одежда была еще мягче.  
  
Кто-то еще принес еду, которую Люк моментально проглотил, потому что она была очень вкусной, и он бы не позволил никому ее отнять, даже Падме.  
  
Потом они вместе сидели под одеялом, и Падме перебирала его волосы, и начала рассказывать ему историю о храбром мальчике, который был таким умным, что спас целую планету.  
  
Он проснулся на чем-то мягком и вскочил из-за неприятного ощущения. Комната была слишком большой, и было слишком тихо, и он не знал, что делать —  
  
Он скатился вниз с этой мягкой штуки, а затем забрался под нее, прихватив одеяла. Под кроватью было безопаснее. Твердо и надежно, и больше похоже на то, к чему он привык.  
  
Он стал выстукивать пальцами ритм, напевая себе под нос без слов, пока снова не задремал.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Люк проснулся, Падме лежала на боку рядом с ним. Она не была под кроватью, но их лица находились прямо напротив, и ее глаза были красными, как будто она до этого плакала. Снова был день, свет заливал комнату через окно, озаряя Падме и переливаясь в ее отдельных выбивавшихся прядях, как будто бы она была окружена всполохами света. Почти как в еще одной сказочной истории, но когда она ему улыбнулась, ее улыбка была слабой и дрожащей.  
  
— Доброе утро, — прошептала она.  
  
Он ничего не ответил, плотнее закутавшись в одеяла, радуясь ощущению уюта и безопасности, которое давало это укромное, надежное место.  
  
— Тебе приснился плохой сон? — спросила она.  
  
Он покачал головой, озадаченный ее вопросом, но когда она сначала посмотрела вверх на кровать, а затем снова на него, он понял.  
  
— Слишком много места, — попытался объяснить он. — Так тихо и много места.  
  
Он не думал, что у него получилось объяснить, но она грустно улыбнулась ему, будто все поняла.  
  
— Готов теперь вылезти оттуда? — спросила она.  
  
Люк посмотрел мимо нее, удивляясь такой огромной комнате.  
  
— Когда мне опять на корабль? — спросил он.  
  
Ее губы сжались, и она покачала головой, затем поднялась и села на кровать, так что теперь он видел только ее ноги. Сегодня она не надела платье, вместо этого на ней были мягкие туника с брюками, и он подумал, что возможно, сегодня у нее будет для него какое-нибудь задание.  
  
— Будешь завтракать? — через некоторое время спросила она. Это заставило его выбраться наружу, потому что здешняя еда была восхитительной, и он ни за что бы не стал от нее отказываться.  
  
Он знал, что она за ним наблюдает. Это было нормально, иногда люди, с которыми Старый Бен его оставлял, тоже за ним наблюдали, и часто оказывалось, что они были самыми добрыми. Они давали ему больше еды, или лишние одеяла, и говорили, чтобы другие на него не слишком наседали, если он оказывался недостаточно полезным.  
  
После того, как они поели, ему велели переодеться, а потом он получил новые ботинки и они вышли наружу и сели в спидер, которым ему не разрешили управлять, хотя Падме весело рассмеялась, когда он с надеждой об этом спросил. Капитан Тайфо с улыбкой посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Не сегодня, юнглинг, — сказал он, взлохматив Люку волосы. — Но ты можешь наблюдать за тем, что я делаю, если хочешь.  
  
Капитан Тайфо был настоящим асом. Люк подобрался так близко, как только осмелился, и с завистью изучал панель управления, почти не обращая внимания на Падме, которая сидела сзади.  
  
Движение было очень странным. Иногда Люку казалось, что он может вытянуть руку и дотронуться до других спидеров (хотя когда он попытался, Падме быстро потянула его на заднее сидение и, прижав к себе, положила подбородок ему на голову).  
  
— Он настоящий Скайуокер, — сказал, улыбнувшись, капитан Тайфо. — Хорошо, что он еще маленький, иначе бы вы его там так просто не удержали.  
  
Падме издала раздраженный звук.  
  
— Помоги мне Сила, — вздохнула она. — Это все из-за Энакина, — добавила она. — Возможно, он с этим разберется.  
  
Храм Джедаев находился в том месте, о котором однажды упомянул Старый Бен, после того, как слишком много выпил, год назад. Там стояла мрачная тишина, и Люку было непонятно, почему такое большое место, где так много людей, было таким безмолвным.  
  
Они оказались в круглой комнате, из которой открывался вид на здания вокруг, и Люку было интереснее смотреть на корабли, чем на людей в комнате. Это были все те же пятеро, которые встретили его вчера, и он глянул на толотианку с надеждой, что, может быть, у нее есть еще немного того вкусного хлеба.  
  
Падме нервничала, он это чувствовал. Она огляделась вокруг и встала ближе к Люку, словно он мог в любой момент уйти от нее, что было глупо, потому что у нее были мягкие одеяла, и вкусная еда, и она ему улыбалась так, как будто ему необязательно быть ей полезным.  
  
— Где Энакин? — спросила Падме, держа руку на плече Люка.  
  
— С магистром Кеноби, — ответил вчерашний высокий мужчина. Все Джедаи сидели на стульях и выглядели очень серьезными. — Было принято решение, что он покинет Орден.  
  
Падме изумленно вздохнула.  
  
— Вы вот так его отпустите?  
  
— Мы никого здесь не удерживаем насильно, — просто ответила толотианка. — Ему предложили сделать выбор, только и всего.  
  
— Важное послание принес этот мальчик, — сказал зеленый Джедай. — Подчинимся ему мы. Доверяем Оби Вану мы.  
  
— Послание? — спросила Падме. Ее палец описывал круги по плечу Люка, что было приятно.  
  
— Оби Ван поместил послание в мозг мальчика, перед тем, как отправить его обратно. Послание остается спутанным, но одна вещь ясна. Не должно случиться так, чтобы отец и сын были разлучены.  
  
— Вы позволите ему остаться с нами, — замерев, выдохнула Падме.  
  
— Есть условия, — сказал высокий Джедай.  
  
Люк взглянул на Падме, которая вздохнула и приподняла бровь.  
  
— Какие условия? — спросила она, сменив тон на тот прежний, твердый и приказывающий, который, как показалось Люку, заставил бы большинство людей ей подчиниться.  
  
— Подойди сюда, дитя, — сказала толотианка. Люк без страха шагнул вперед.  
  
— Какое изображение я держу?  
  
_Закрой в железном ящике. Помести в энергетическое поле. Запри в космическом корабле. Отправь в космос, где никто не найдет._  
  
Люк пожал плечами. Пол под ногами был украшен узорами, он стоял внутри окружности, и он стал разглядывать орнамент, пытаясь понять, каким образом он сложен —  
  
 — Попытайся проникнуть разумом, — приказал другой Джедай, цереанец, слегка наклонившись вперед.  
  
Люк почесал голову.  
  
— Я не знаю, — капризно пробормотал он, поглядев через окно на пролетающие мимо спидеры. Он бы что угодно отдал, лишь бы запрыгнуть в один из них и убраться подальше от них и их выпытывающих лиц. Ему захотелось снова оказаться под кроватью, где его никто не видит, и где можно было представить, что никто никогда тебя не найдет.  
  
Магистры переглянулись, и Люк с недоумением стал ждать, что они будут делать дальше.  
  
Шипящий звук указал на открывающуюся дверь, и когда Люк повернул голову, то увидел, как входят Старый Бен и Энакин. Теперь одежда Энакина была больше похоже на то, как одевался капитан Тайфо, та одежда, которую он носил вчера, исчезла.  
  
Так же как и его пояс со световым мечом.  
  
— Я полагал, что мы дадим юнглингу время восстановиться, прежде чем опять расспрашивать его, — безразлично заметил Старый Бен, что в действительности означало, что он немного зол.  
  
— Кажется, у него нет врожденных способностей, — сказал Джедай-цереанец, снова садясь на место. — Мальчик не чувствителен к Силе.  
  
Зеленый Джедай все еще наблюдал за ним, что слегка нервировало.  
  
— Сомневаюсь в этом я, — сказал он задумчиво. — Сообразительный он малыш. — Затем он махнул рукой, когда другой магистр попытался задать вопрос. — Приводить ко мне мальчика один раз в месяц вы будете. Что мы можем сделать, мы посмотрим. Единственное наше условие это, — добавил он, а затем поднял руку, когда высокий Джедай и Джедай-цереанец попытались было что-то возразить. — Терпение нам всем нужно.  
  
У Люка возникло странное чувство, что Джедаев только что поставили на место, но он не мог понять, каким образом то, что им было сказано, могло бы сойти за выговор.  


***

  
Было непривычно, покидая Храм, держать Падме за руку. Временами на них бросали косые взгляды, и, очевидно, новость уже распространилась, потому что никто не выглядел удивленным, но взгляды их выражали недоверие, недоверие к нему.  
  
Энакин не знал, что обо всем этом думать.  
  
По правде говоря, это было не так плохо, как он себе представлял. Совет спросил его один раз и только один раз, согласится ли он оставить Падме, и он отказался. И, очевидно, выбор был сделан.  
  
Они долго беседовали. Оби Ван, казалось, не понимал, почему он не сделал этот выбор раньше, но кодекс Джедаев не подразумевал наличия амбиций, желания защитить, получить подтверждение своим способностям, и понимания, что ты чего-то стоишь лишь потому, что ты Джедай. Оби Ван или Йода и даже Ади Галлия, казалось, были неспособны это понять, понять, что он хотел быть Джедаем из-за того, что это было необходимо прежде всего ему самому.  
  
— Тебе этого будет достаточно? — спросил он вчера Падме на посадочной площадке, — Если я буду просто …  
  
Она посмотрела на него так, как будто он сошел с ума.  
  
— Я люблю тебя не за то, что ты Джедай, — порывисто прошептала она. — Я люблю тебя, потому что ты — это ты.  
  
Ему придется поверить, что она достаточно хорошо разбиралась в себе и своих чувствах. Он не мог себе представить жизни без нее, и Джедаи не оставили ему никакого другого выбора.  
  
Сидящий впереди юнглинг оживленно болтал с капитаном Тайфо, проявляя больше энтузиазма, чем Энакин видел от него на протяжении всего их совместного полета.  
  
— Он просто без ума от спидеров, — вздохнула Падме. — Мне пришлось его держать, иначе он бы просто вывалился наружу, пытаясь разглядеть все их модели. — Она искоса на него посмотрела.  
  
Предполагалось, что ему будет приятно, что Люк разделяет с ним общие интересы? Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталого оцепенения и огромного желания выспаться, обнять Падме и хорошенько подумать. Сама мысль о том, что, когда он вернется домой, там будет Люк, и он будет требовать его внимания …  
  
Он ни разу не оглянулся на Храм Джедаев, когда они вышли оттуда и сели в спидер. Капитан Тайфо ожидал, что Энакин займет пульт управления, но он был не в том настроении. Он и Падме сели сзади, пока Люк оставался впереди, ни на секунду не умолкая и задавая миллион разных вопросов.  
  
К счастью, Падме молчала всю дорогу, давая ему время обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. С ее стороны не было ни вопросов, ни осуждения, ни каких-либо требований. Она держала его за руку, и он ценил то, что она давала ему время побыть наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
— А Старый Бен придет? — спросил Люк, повернувшись на сидении назад, и заглядывая через подголовник. Он вопросительно смотрел на Падме, положив подбородок на подголовник и обхватив руками обратную сторону сидения.  
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответила она. — Джедаи послали его с заданием.  
  
Люк слегка поморщился. У мальчика был его цвет волос, хотя волосы Энакина в его возрасте были светлее. Он лениво подумал, что возможно, это было потому, что ему пришлось провести больше времени на Татуине, чем Люку.  
  
И зачем мальчика вообще туда отправили? Он бы никогда туда не вернулся. Он бы не желал, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из его детей там рос.  
  
_Он не твой сын,_  — в отчаянии прошептал голос в его голове. _Он к тебе не имеет никакого отношения. Он все разрушил._  
  
Люк посмотрел вниз на сидение, ковыряя подголовник испачканным пальцем.  
  
— А раньше Джедаи прятались? — спросил он, казалось, окончательно запутавшись.  
  
Падме покачала головой, и отвела взгляд. Люк выдохнул и посмотрел на Энакина, но тут же отвернулся, очевидно, почувствовав, что и здесь не получит ответа. Мальчик быстро переключил свое внимание на панель управления, придвигаясь все ближе и ближе к ней и капитану Тайфо.  
  
Тот, казалось, обращался с Люком с бесконечным терпением. Может, он бы мог забрать юнглинга к себе.  


***

  
Люк не знал, что и думать, когда ему предложили заняться раскрашиванием.  
  
Когда они вернулись назад в квартиру, после напряженного и молчаливого полета, ему что-то вручили, сказав, что это нужно раскрасить. Поначалу сама эта идея поставила его в тупик, но женщина, которая была с ним, села рядом и показала, как это делается, и он нашел, что это даже немного приятно — довести работу до конца, заполнив белые пустоты цветом.  
  
Через какое-то время ему это надоело. В углу лежало комм-устройство, и он подобрал его, изучая со всех сторон.  
  
— Оно сломано, — сказала одна из служанок Падме.  
  
Конечно, он это прекрасно видел. Закатив глаза, он потянулся за отверткой и, запрыгнув на стол, начал разбирать его на части, поставив ноги на сидение стула и разместив детали на верхушке его спинки.  
  
Он только что починил неисправность, когда вошла Падме, выглядевшая очень усталой.  
  
— Люк, — сказала она, немного раздраженно. — Пожалуйста, просто …  
  
— Я его починил, — ответил он, изучая схему, высунув кончик языка между зубов. Если так и оставить, то возможно она так и будет иногда коротить, и он посмотрел на стол в поисках какого-нибудь ненужного провода.  
  
Он знал, что она ему не поверила, но она молча наблюдала, пока он исправлял схему. Затем он начал методично собирать оставшиеся детали комлинка. Когда он глянул на нее, она смотрела на него со странным выражением лица, прислонившись к стене.  
  
— Я могу чинить вещи, — сказал он, немного уверенней. — Это так устроено.  
  
— Так? — спросила она.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Я чиню вещи. Ты меня кормишь.  
  
Но она покачала головой, подняв руки к лицу, что мешало увидеть его выражение.  
  
— Правда? — спросила она, и ее тон был немного… угрожающим. Он не мог этого объяснить, но понял, что сделал что-то не то.  
  
Он попытался прикинуть, что ее могло рассердить.  
  
— Я имею в виду… ты ведь мне еще дала одежду, — медленно добавил Люк. — Я могу выполнять разные поручения, — неуверенно предложил он.  
  
Неожиданно она заплакала.  
  
Люк застыл, совершенно не зная, что делать. К счастью, почти сразу Энакин вышел из другой комнаты и прижал ее к себе, пока она рыдала, уткнувшись ему в грудь.  
  
Энакин был кем-то, кого еще предстояло понять. Когда они были на корабле, Люку показалось, что он ему не слишком понравился, и с тех пор при каждой встрече с ним он чувствовал себя напряженно и неуверенно. Люк замер на месте, пытаясь, на всякий случай, прикинуть, как лучше пробраться к выходу.  
  
— Я… — одна из девушек помладше, Халле, застыла в нерешительности на пороге комнаты. — Еда готова, — с надеждой объявила она.  
  
— Иди и что-нибудь поешь, — приказал Энакин, и Люк, воспользовавшись возможностью, спрыгнул вниз и почти выбежал из комнаты.  
  
Он уже поел, когда они присоединились к нему, почти целых пять минут спустя, и как только пара вошла в комнату, Люк нырнул под стол, пытаясь найти кратчайший путь к бегству.  
  
Невидимая сила схватила его, осторожно подняла его вверх и усадила назад на стул.  
  
— Эни, — нахмурилась Падме, садясь рядом с Люком. — Он же не дроид, чтобы ему приказывать.  
  
Но Энакин только молча помотал вилкой в ее направлении, очевидно, не желая спорить.  
  
— Я подумала, тебе понравится угощение, — сказала Падме, кивнув Халле. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал шоколад?  
  
Люк посмотрел на новое блюдо на своей тарелке и, изогнувшись, попытался разглядеть его со всех сторон. По цвету оно напоминало землю возле Храма, когда они там были со Старым Беном, или глаза Падме.  
  
Энакин обхватил голову руками.  
  
— Он ему покажется слишком сладким, — сказал он без какого-либо выражения, уставившись в тарелку. — Я очень долго привыкал к здешним десертам.  
  
Но Падме обнадеживающе смотрела на него, и Люк ткнул его вилкой. Оно немного раскрошилось.  
  
— Это торт, — сказала она. — Шоколадный торт.  
  
Он неуклюже отломал вилкой кусочек и положил в рот. Это было слишком ошеломляющим, и он, вздрогнув, выплюнул его. Он даже попытался соскрести пальцами остатки с языка, чтобы избавиться от этого вкуса.  
  
— Вот, — Энакин отправил катиться по столу в его направлении какой-то фрукт. — Это груша с Набу, — пояснил он. — Попробуй лучше ее.  
  
Люк глянул на фрукт и осторожно откусил кусочек.  
  
Это было… он не знал, как это описать, только если бы кто-нибудь сейчас попытался отобрать это у него, он бы стал в ответ кусаться. Он свернулся на стуле и впился в мякоть фрукта, высасывая сок.  
  
Падме вздохнула и потянулась к тарелке.  
  
— Я… Все, чего мне хочется, это баловать его, — призналась она. — Эни, когда я увидела эти синяки …  
  
Энакин продолжал есть.  
  
— Для него это будет чересчур, — тихо сказал он. — Просто… — он снова отложил вилку и посмотрел на нее. — В какой-то момент мы встретимся посредине, — беспечно добавил он.  
  
— Спорим, что нет, — сухо ответила она. — Я ни за что не успокоюсь через неделю.  
  
Энакин ничего не ответил, но посмотрел на Люка.  
  
— Сиди за столом как следует, — вздохнул он. — Если хочешь, чтобы завтра я тебе дал еще одну грушу.  
  
У них и еще было?  
  
Люк с готовностью выпрямился и снова наклонился вперед, разглядывая комнату.  
  
— Можно мне все доесть? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
Энакин кивнул.  
  
С робкой улыбкой Люк медленно принялся за свой фрукт, смакуя его, пока не доел весь до последнего кусочка. За это время Падме и Энакин закончили ужинать, и, казалось, были рады просто молча сидеть вместе. Падме изредка делала глотки из стакана с вином, и Люк никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так долго пил один стакан вина.  
  
Потом ему велели умыться (опять!), а потом отправили назад, чтобы сделать это как следует (еще раз умыться), а потом переодеться (опять).  
  
Они снова уложили его в постель. Как только они ушли, он забрался под кровать, завернулся в одеяло и уснул, чувствуя себя вполне довольным.  


***

  
Когда Энакин вернулся из освежителя, Падме сидела перед туалетным столиком, рассеянно расчёсывая волосы.  
  
Теперь такие вечера перестанут быть редкими, подумал он с некоторым изумлением, подойдя к ней и поцеловав ее плечо. Как часто ему приходилось украдкой пробираться к ней и от нее? Как тщательно должны были они следить за временем, всегда поглядывая на часы, рассчитывая, сколько им еще можно побыть вместе, не вызывая подозрений?  
  
Она улыбнулась его отражению в зеркале, проведя свободной рукой по его волосам, и повернувшись, прижалась к нему, вдохнув его запах.  
  
— Ты грустная, — прошептал он ей.  
  
Она вздохнула и высвободилась.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказала она, поднявшись и потянув его к двери. Он позволил вести себя, внутренне напрягшись, когда она повела его к спальне, в которой раньше располагался сотрудник службы безопасности, и где теперь, когда Энакин был с ней, она разместила Люка.  
  
Его охватило разочарование. Он старался. Он… так много всего произошло, и что с того, что он не чувствовал к юнглингу того же, что она? Он будет защищать мальчика, так же как и любого другого юнглинга его возраста, и этого будет вполне —  
  
Энакин не вполне был готов к приступу паники, охватившего его, когда она открыла дверь, и кровать была пуста. Не просто пуста, одеяла тоже исчезли, а подушки выглядели так, будто кто-то их разбросал.  
  
Но Падме спокойно присела на колени возле кровати, и Энакин увидел кусочек одеяла, поэтому, перед тем как расположиться на полу рядом с женой, он понял, куда исчез Люк.  
  
Люк уютно устроился под кроватью. Он лежал на боку, свернувшись калачиком и положив одну руку под голову. В темноте, под кроватью, его лицо лишь слегка освещал свет из окна, и цвет его волос был почти неразличим в ночной темноте, и Энакин внезапно увидел в нем сходство с Падме. Утонченный контур рта и носа, изгиб бровей. И возможно… возможно в разрезе его глаз было что-то от матери Энакина.  
  
Что-то странным образом завораживающее было в том, что он смог различить черты любимых людей в этом детском личике.  
  
— Почему? — спросил он, посмотрев на Падме, которая выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется.  
  
— Он говорит, кровать слишком большая. Слишком тихо. — Она пожала плечами, и ее губы задрожали, когда она прижалась к Энакину. — Мы его подвели.  
  
Неправда. Они ничего не сделали, даже еще не испытали радости его зачатия. Но он знал, что Падме по-другому смотрела на все это, и был удивлен, как быстро она прониклась идеей иметь ребенка…  
  
— Ты никогда не говорила, что хочешь прямо сейчас завести детей, — сказал он, обняв ее одной рукой. — Ты говорила, мы можем подождать.  
  
— Ты был на войне, я вела переговоры. Думаешь, это было бы разумно или справедливо по отношению к ребенку? — спросила она, положив ему руку на грудь. — Но если бы не было войны, если бы ты был бы готов покинуть Орден? Да, я бы хотела… — она пожала плечами. — Я знала, что нам придется подождать. Ты пока еще не был к этому готов.  
  
Ему не слишком понравилась идея, что из-за него ей пришлось ждать. И ребенок… если бы он родился у них, и они бы воспитывали его с самого начала, может быть, если бы это была маленькая девочка с карими глазами Падме и ее улыбкой… то это было бы…ну…вообще-то просто чудесно. Но этот мальчик…  
  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — признался он. — Мне хотелось бы… Хотелось бы относиться ко всему этому так же, как ты.  
  
— Ты его в этом винишь?  
  
— Я… Отчасти мне этого хочется, — признался он. — Я … я не знаю.  
  
— Ты попытаешься?  
  
Он постарается. Он знал, что постарается, ради нее.


	5. Chapter 5

В этот раз, когда он проснулся, на полу рядом с ним оказался Энакин. Было утро, и Энакин лежал на спине, глядя в потолок, и его голова находилась вровень с головой Люка. Он не спал, и Люк был уверен, что Энакин знает, что он тоже уже не спит, но они лежали молча и не смотрели друг на друга, и Люка это вполне устраивало.  
  
Ему было интересно наблюдать за Энакином. Он был сильным и смелым, и защитил жителей деревни от пиратов. И он был Джедаем, так же как и —  
  
_Нет. Закрой в железном ящике. Помести в энергетическое поле. Запри в космическом корабле. Отправь в космос, где никто не найдет.  
_  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Люк.  
  
— Думаю, — Энакин повернул голову, и его голубые глаза встретились с глазами Люка. — А ты что делаешь?  
  
— Просыпаюсь.  
  
Энакин кивнул и снова посмотрел в потолок.  
  
— Твоя мама приготовила тебе поесть.  
  
— Моя мама умерла, — ответил Люк, подняв голову.  
  
Услышав это, Энакин дернулся, как будто Люк ударил его током, и вдруг в первый раз Люк почувствовал, что все внимание Энакина полностью сосредоточено на нем.  
  
— Как? — спросил он.  
  
— Я…— Люк потянул одеяло к подбородку. Затем покачал головой. — Тетя Беру сказала, что она была красивая, — сказал он. — И она дала мне мое имя.  
  
Это было все, что он о ней знал. Он смотрел на Энакина, внезапно почувствовав желание больше никому об этом не рассказывать.  
  
Энакин издал странный звук и отвернулся.  
  
— Ты больше ничего не знаешь? — резко спросил он.  
  
— Нет. Старый Бен сказал… она была расстроена? — откуда вдруг это пришло? — Она грустила.  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал, что это было правдой. И он не пытался специально получить эту информацию, так что все было нормально, но он опять находился на опасном пути.  
  
— А твой отец? Где был он? Почему он не… он должен был сделать так, чтобы этого не произошло.  
  
Люк пожал плечами.  
  
— Он умер до моего рождения, — ответил он, подвинувшись так, чтобы смотреть на рейки кровати у него над головой, копируя позу Энакина. Пару раз он глянул на него, получилось ли у него улечься точно так же. — Дядя Оуэн сказал, что он был навигатором на грузовом корабле.  
  
Но теперь Энакин смотрел на него с недоверием.  
  
— Правда? — раздраженно спросил он. — Навигатором?  
  
Люк кивнул.  
  
— Может быть, она грустила, потому что он умер, — предположил он. — Я имею в виду, моя мама.  
  
Энакин повернул голову и посмотрел на Люка, но казалось, он сосредоточенно думал о чем-то другом.  
  
— Ты жил с Беру и Оуэном? — спросил он.  
  
Тон, каким он это произнес…  
  
— А ты их знаешь?  
  
Энакин кивнул в ответ, а затем покачал головой.  
  
— Лучше поговорить о чем-нибудь поинтересней. Тебе надо поесть.  
  
Да, надо!  
  
Люк начал, извиваясь, выбираться из-под кровати, и оказавшись на свободе, кинулся к двери. Он не стал смотреть, пойдет ли Энакин за ним, и даже не подумал о том, чтобы положить одеяло на место.  


***

  
— Что здесь написано?  
  
Люк, нахмурившись, смотрел на информационный планшет с огромным количеством слов. Некоторые он узнал — они были на бейсике, и он мог прочесть небольшие слова, а другие были ему знакомы по инструкциям и справочникам. Но слова, казалось, сливались друг с другом, и там были странные точки и значки, и весь текст был непонятно зачем разбит на отдельные параграфы.  
  
Падме, одетая в тунику и леггинсы, сидела, свернувшись, вместе с ним на диване, ее волосы были заплетены в одну длинную косу, на которую Люк постоянно с удивлением поглядывал, потому что раньше не видел ничего похожего. Коса состояла из множества маленьких косичек, и он видел, как Энакин, сидя с задумчивым видом, заплетал их сегодня утром.  
  
Он нервно сглотнул, когда она ободряюще на него посмотрела, словно была полностью уверена, что он сможет это сделать. На одном из диванов справа от них растянулся Энакин, уставившись в датапад, в котором были экраны и экраны сплошь из слов, как и в том, что находился перед Люком.  
  
Он прочел вслух первое короткое слово. Следующее, однако, представляло собой мешанину из букв, и он не помнил, как оно читается. Он немного сжался, борясь с желанием убежать в спальню, где можно было спрятаться под кроватью.  
  
— Какая это буква?  
  
Он не помнил буквы, только слова. Иногда разные буквы обозначали разные звуки, и он не помнил, какие звуки чему соответствовали и как назывались буквы.  
  
Он начал грызть ноготь на большом пальце. — Я же сказал тебе, что могу починить что угодно, — недовольно проворчал он. — Мне для этого не нужно читать.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз был в школе?  
  
В школе?  
  
Он недоуменно посмотрел на нее, не понимая, что обозначает это слово. Он повторил его про себя, ожидая, что оно всколыхнет какое-нибудь воспоминание, но в голове было пусто.  
  
— Это же так называется на Татуине, правда? — спросила она Энакина.  
  
Тот вздохнул и посмотрел на них.  
  
— Беру научила тебя читать?  
  
Люк кивнул.  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Там не соблюдают законы, — сказал Энакин, приподнявшись. — Но, думаю, она бы все же послала его учиться. — Он слегка наклонил голову на бок. — Сколько тебе было лет, когда вы улетели с Татуина?  
  
— Четыре? — он тоже наклонил голову, копируя Энакина. — Старый Бен сказал, что мы были в бегах почти четыре года, — гордо объявил он. — Четыре. — Это было совершенно точно.  
  
Падме прикоснулась к датападу, и он стал показывать арифметические задачи. Их он мог решить, подумал он, с радостью потянувшись к планшету.  
  
— А ты помнишь, где вы были? — спросила Падме, и, потянувшись, взяла в руку кружку с кофе, обхватив ее пальцами.  
  
— Джеоносис, Гамор, Дандоран, Кессель, —  
  
— Кессель? — переспросил Энакин. — Что вам было делать на Кесселе?  
  
— Прятаться, — ответил Люк, нахмурившись над сложным уравнением. — Скрываться при тюрьмах легко, это все знают. Там никто никогда не проверяет. И еду никто не считает. Только нельзя попадаться в камеру.  
  
Падме и Энакин, казалось, опять завели один из своих молчаливых разговоров, что дало Люку время погрузиться в решение примеров. После небольших усилий, все четко встало на свои места, и обрело смысл.  
  
— Тебя Оби Ван туда привез? — в конце концов спросил Энакин.  
  
Люк покачал головой.  
  
— Меня Со привез, — ответил он, барабаня пальцами, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Оби Ван ужасно рассердился. Но нам нужно было освободить людей, и Со не хотел, чтобы я путался у него под ногами.  
  
— Подожди, — вмешалась Падме, — Тебя оставили в тюрьме —  
  
— При тюрьме, — фыркнул Люк.  
  
— одного, пока этот Со отправился выполнять свое задание?  
  
— Ты говоришь прямо как Старый Бен, — пожаловался Люк, оторвавшись от датапада. — Охрана меня даже не видела. Старый Бен меня не забрал назад, — добавил он, все еще слегка дуясь из-за этого. По крайней мере Со научил его стрелять из бластера. Он вернул датапад Падме. — Вот, — сказал он, надеясь, что это поможет стереть разъярённое выражение с ее лица. — Всё сделал.  


***

  
По какой-то необъяснимой причине, Совет пожелал, чтобы он приходил отмечаться каждые несколько дней. Возможно, чтобы следить за тем, как продвигаются дела у Люка, но также и потому, что Оби Ван не мог никого оставить в покое.  
  
— Ты взволнован, — сказал Оби Ван, встретив Энакина около Храма. Они пришли к соглашению, что видеться в самом Храме было бы немного … неразумным.  
  
Звезды, когда Оби-Ван пытался быть тактичным, это точно означало, что у тебя проблемы.  
  
— Это из-за Люка, — ответил Энакин. — Ты из будущего оставил Люка с полными идиотами, — пожаловался Энакин, — Которые бросили его на Кесселе, пока спасали каких-то тюремных узников.  
  
Казалось, Оби Ван потерял дар речи.  
  
— Я…ох, — сказал он, отвернувшись. — Не могу себе даже представить, что творилось у меня в голове, — добавил он слабым голосом.  
  
— Я тоже, — резко ответил Энакин, рухнув на скамейку. — За исключением того, что, очевидно, в этом будущем я умер до его рождения, Падме грустила, Орден Джедаев был уничтожен, а тебя и Люка четыре года преследовали по всей галактике. — Он посмотрел вверх на небо, зная, что, вероятно, излучал свое возбуждение, как лот-кот в космосе. — Этого пока не произошло. Как я могу повлиять на то, что еще даже не случилось?  
  
— Дело в том… — Оби Ван нахмурился, глядя на него, очевидно, пытаясь вернуться к разговору из глубокой задумчивости. — В его голове были мои воспоминания. Другого меня, — добавил он, махнув рукой, как будто его пояснения могли сделать всю эту ситуацию менее безумной. — Падме пыталась скрыть свою беременность в реальности Люка. Я полагаю, что вы продолжали скрывать свой брак от нас.  
  
Что?  
  
Конечно, Энакин не слишком много об этом думал, но он всегда представлял себе, что когда у них с Падме будет настоящая семья, они не будут больше таиться. Он бы покинул Орден, чтобы стать отцом, может быть после того, как…  
  
_После чего?_ — спросил усталый голос. _Когда бы ты почувствовал, что уже всего достиг, и что ты уже достаточно сделал, чтобы позволить себе уйти?_  
  
— Но… у меня сложилось впечатление, что Падме недолго прожила после рождения ребенка. Мальчик сказал, она была печальной?  
  
Энакин кивнул, а затем взглянул в глаза своему бывшему учителю.  
  
— Может быть, он случайно услышал что-то, или ты ему что-то такое сказал, — предположил он, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону. Сама идея о том, что Падме могла уме-  
  
_Нет_  
  
— Падме решительно настроена заполнить пробелы в его образовании, — продолжил Энакин, и он снова ощутил нехорошее предчувствие, но уже по другой причине, — но у нее не слишком много времени, и есть вероятность того, что ее скоро пошлют с дипломатической миссией...  
  
— И тогда ты останешься один с мальчиком? — спросил Оби Ван, увлекая его к центру сада. Там было несколько человек, занятых медитацией, большинство из взрослых Джедаев среди них были либо раненые, либо теперь занимались обучением других, и Энакин внезапно с удивлением почувствовал, как его кольнула тоска.  
  
Это больше не его дом. Это больше не то место, куда, как он знал, всегда можно вернуться. Раньше он никогда не понимал, чем для него был Храм, и как сильно он ему был нужен. Вместо этого он почти все время планировал, каким способом его покинуть.  
  
Ну вот, устало подумал он, снова оглядываясь вокруг и почти не сомневаясь, что ему больше не позволят войти в Храм без сопровождения. У тебя это получилось.  
  
— Я бы предпочел остаться с сотней боевых дроидов, — пробормотал Энакин, борясь с желанием снова усесться на скамейку.  
  
— Мы можем предложить свою помощь, — сказал Оби Ван и неодобрительно посмотрел на него, когда в ответ Энакин лишь поморщился. — Не смотри на меня так, как будто...  
  
— У кого-нибудь здесь есть опыт обращения с трудным ребенком? Которого постоянно бросали одного, и который не боится тюрьмы, но в ужасе от большой кровати? — выпалил Энакин, с трудом оставаясь на одном месте. — Скажи мне, при вашей спокойной жизни и в отсутствие привязанностей...  
  
— В детстве ты обычно засыпал прямо на своих чертежах роботов, когда не мог уснуть, — жестко сказал Оби Ван, все тем же ровным тоном. — Ты от меня ни на шаг не отходил. Нет, Энакин, ума не приложу, что бы тебе посоветовать.  
  
— Ты совсем другой, — неловко ответил Энакин, потеряв прежний запал и глядя вниз. — И тебя там не будет. Не все время.  
  
— Я могу побыть с вами, когда Падме уедет.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был с ней, чтобы ее защищать, — искренне ответил Энакин, встряхнувшись и снова оглядевшись вокруг. Он чувствовал, что из Храма за ним наблюдают, и не мог не задаваться вопросом, за чем именно они наблюдают.  
  
Они всегда наблюдали за ним.  
  
— Я буду… Мы найдем способ, — он попытался беззаботно улыбнуться Оби Вану, внезапно почувствовав страстное желание уйти, сделать что угодно, лишь бы уйти отсюда. — В конце концов, я как-нибудь разберусь по ходу дела.  
  
Оби Ван встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Мы бы хотели пригласить тебя присоединиться к медитации вместе с магистром Йодой, — он поднял руку, когда Энакин попытался возразить. — У тебя сейчас трудное время, Энакин. Мы должны убедиться, что мы не отсылаем тебя в галактику в таком состоянии духа, которое сделает тебя легкой добычей какого-нибудь cитха.  
  
Сила, в этот момент он почти бы предпочел рискнуть.  


***

  
Люк не знал, почему ему приснился кошмар этой ночью. Но он приснился. Резкий звук красного светового меча, удушающий захват вокруг его горла, и что-то в его голове, разрывающее его разум на части, чтобы найти то, что ему было нужно, а затем ответный ужас —  
  
Он закричал, но тут чьи-то ласковые руки взяли его, обняли и начали укачивать. Вокруг ощущался страх, но еще и беспокойство, и забота, и то успокаивающее чувство, которое он раньше испытывал, когда был с тетей Беру.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, Падме была с ним, она обнимала его, и выглядела слегка взъерошенной, а ее волосы были в полном беспорядке. Ей удалось вытащить его из-под кровати, и они сидели, прижавшись, в углу, куда падал свет из окна.  
  
— Все хорошо, — шептала она ему, — ты в безопасности.  
  
Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить или волноваться из-за этого, поэтому он только уткнулся ей в шею лицом, вцепившись в нее, и не отпуская. Она села, крепко прижимая его к себе, а потом они оказались вместе на кровати, но теперь он против этого не возражал, Падме была с ним, и они лежали рядом, свернувшись, и вокруг больше не было прежней угрожающей пустоты.  
  
Он почти уснул, когда дверь открылась.  
  
— Во имя Силы, что случилось? — спросил запыхавшийся Энакин. — Мы с Оби Ваном почувствовали это в Храме.  
  
— Падме? — спросил он, уже не так уверенно. Он подошел ближе, и Люк слегка поморщился из-за того, что на мгновение в голове у него все перепуталось.  
  
— Ему приснился кошмар, — ответила она слегка дрожащим голосом, и Люк почувствовал, что Энакин остановился рядом с ними. — Эни, я никогда такого не видела… На мгновение я подумала, что он умирает. Он задыхался.  
  
Опять ощущался страх, и Люк вздрогнул. Потом страх растворился в странном любопытстве, смешанном с чем-то еще. Это было уже лучше, и Люк слегка расслабился, прижавшись к Падме, и она не возражала против этого.  
  
Было приятно.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — ласково попросил голос Энакина, и кровать прогнулась под его весом. Потом он оказался рядом, одной рукой приподняв подбородок Люка и рассеяно обняв Падме свободной рукой. Люк моргнул, глядя на него, лицо Энакина было наполовину скрыто тенями, но глаза смотрели по-доброму и как-то… вопрошающе. — Что я сейчас чувствую? — спросил Энакин.  
  
— Ты грустный, — прошептал Люк.  
  
Едва заметная улыбка появилась на его лице.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— Довольный, — ответил Люк, зевая и стараясь высвободиться, чтобы снова прижаться к Падме. Но Энакин продолжал его мягко удерживать.  
  
— Эни? — спросила Падме.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — снова попросил Энакин, и Люк взглянул на него, моргая, удивленный тем, что его глаза чуть не закрылись. Тогда Энакин удивленно засмеялся. — Ты доволен, — прошептал он, погладив Люка по щеке большим пальцем.  
  
— Он…– голос Падме звучал так, как будто она была с этим не согласна.  
  
— Я его чувствую, — прошептал Энакин. — Я никогда… никогда раньше никого так не ощущал. — Он выглядел пораженным. — Привет, — сказал он со странной интонацией, посмотрев вниз на Люка, и тот почувствовал слабое пульсирующее ощущение, одновременно успокаивающее и пугающее.  
  
_Я его чувствую_  
  
_Я его ощущаю_  
  
_Закрой в железном ящике. Помести в энергетическое поле. Запри в космическом корабле. Отправь в космос, где никто не найдет._  
  
— Все исчезло, — сказал Энакин почти обиженно. — Как... — он замолк, и резко убрал руку, что было не слишком приятным, и Люк что-то протестующе проворчал.  
  
Казалось, что какое-то мгновение они оба плыли в невесомости, странным образом одновременно передвигаясь и оставаясь неподвижными. Что-то между ними происходило, словно без их участия. Энакин пристально смотрел на него, и он чувствовал, что Падме не сводит глаз с Энакина.  
  
Потом Энакин закрыл глаза, и Люк был уверен, что он пытается снова установить с ним контакт, но больше ничего не почувствовал. Глаза Энакина медленно открылись, и он снова посмотрел на Люка.  
  
Затем, в первый раз, Энакин наклонился вперед и обхватил руками Люка за талию. У него были большие ладони, и он, казалось, без малейших усилий взял Люка к себе на руки. Падме отпустила его, обняла руками колени и положила на них голову, глядя на него с улыбкой, которая согрела его изнутри.  
  
Энакин усадил его боком себе на колени, и Люк прильнул к нему. Это ощущалось по-другому, чем с Падме, безопаснее и надежней, потому что Энакин каким-то образом знал, как Люк сейчас себя чувствует, и ничего от него не требовал. И он мог лучше его спрятать, потому что он почти полностью заслонял собой Люка.  
  
— О чем был твой кошмар? — прошептал он Люку на ухо.  
  
Почему-то так было лучше. Как будто, если они говорят шёпотом, то все это происходит не по-настоящему. Люк повернулся и потянулся к нему. — О нём, — прошептал он в ответ на ухо Энакину. — Мне не нравится об этом думать, — признался он, глядя на свою руку на плече Энакина.  
  
— Кто он? — так же шёпотом спросил Энакин, а затем слегка отстранился, внимательно всматриваясь Люку в лицо.  
  
Он! Люк всхлипнул при мысли о том, что ему было нужно назвать его имя, как будто одно это могло привести к тому, что он появится из ниоткуда, чтобы завершить то, что начал. Словно поняв, как ему было страшно, Энакин осторожно убрал волосы с лица Люка своей обтянутой перчаткой рукой.  
  
Люк оглянулся на Падме, которая сидела в прежней позе, наблюдая за ними.  
  
 — Ты здесь в безопасности, — прошептал Энакин на ухо Люку, который продолжал смотреть на Падме. — Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.  
  
Люк задумался над его словами. Никто не мог этого обещать, но он предположил, что если кто-то и мог бы его защитить, это был бы Энакин.  
  
— Мы не позволим, — решительно поправила его Падме.  
  
Люк сдался и снова прислонился к плечу Энакина, не сводя глаз с Падме.  
  
— Вейдер, — прошептал он. — Дарт Вейдер.  


***

  
— И он больше ничего не сказал? — спросил Оби Ван, когда они сидели в комнате для медитации магистра Йоды. Энакин ненавидел это место, сюда его обычно посылали, когда учитель считал, что он слишком необдуманно действует или ему необходимо понять, почему он поступил неправильно.  
  
— Лорд ситхов, — вздохнул Йода. — Могущественный. И неизвестный.  
  
— Падме сказала, он задыхался, как будто его душили, — добавил Энакин, глядя на открывающийся из окна вид и стараясь контролировать свои эмоции. Его малодушная часть чувствовала облегчение от того, что сам он этого не видел. — Если это Лорд ситхов, убивающий Джедаев...  
  
— Возможно, Люк может опознать его, — предложил Оби Ван.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Отсюда было видно занимающихся юнглингов. Они были младше Люка и вели себя более свободно, и сейчас они начинали изучать, как чувствовать Силу. Он не мог представить себе, чтобы Люк мог высидеть на одном месте дольше пяти минут, а уж тем более целый час, как предстояло этим юнглингам.  
  
Когда он обернулся, он увидел, что оба Оби Ван и Йода пристально за ним наблюдают.  
  
— Он отказывается даже думать об этом, — объяснил Энакин, сложив руки на груди. — Ему нужно время. Вы же сами это сказали, — добавил он, обращаясь к Йоде, который медленно кивнул, как бы уступая.  
  
— Мы не знаем, когда именно Люк родился, — мягко возразил Оби Ван. — Когда я видел Падме с ребенком, она выглядела не намного старше. К моменту его рождения ты уже был мертв, была основана Империя, а Ордену Джедаев пришел конец. Возможно, у нас не так много времени, как мы надеемся.  
  
— Изменил ход вещей уже он, — заметил Йода. Его остроконечные уши были опущены вниз, и его глаза были закрыты.  
  
— Для Джедаев, а не для Ситхов, — возразил Оби Ван. — Я согласен, Энакин, — добавил он, когда Энакин попытался что-то возразить. — Я знаю, что Люку нужно время, чтобы попытаться все объяснить. Я знаю, как рискованно на него слишком давить, но… я страшусь того, что случится, если мы будем слишком долго с этим медлить.  
  
— Бояться будущего не должны мы, — сказал Йода, медленно открывая глаза. — Понять его прошлое должны мы. Встретился с Лордом ситхов Люк полагаешь ты, не так ли?  
  
Энакин кивнул. Вчера он ясно ощутил страх Люка, и что-то такое промелькнуло, когда ему удалось вступить с ним в контакт, но… все же он не был уверен. Было уже достаточно тяжело уговорить Люка назвать ему хотя бы имя.  
  
— Как ему удалось сбежать? — спросил Йода.  
  
Энакин хотел было ответить, но понял, что не знает ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
— Должно быть, Оби Ван его как-то вызволил.  
  
— Один? Смог выиграть бой против Лорда ситхов, который уничтожил наш Орден, одновременно пытаясь защитить ребенка? — спросил Оби Ван. — Я польщен, Энакин, но должен признаться, я в этом сомневаюсь. Возможно, он просто отпустил мальчика, — предположил он. — Мальчик не проявляет признаков чувствительности к Силе.  
  
— Ты все еще веришь в это после вчерашнего? — спросил Энакин. — Он прячет ее. Я его чувствовал. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего… — он нахмурился, вспоминая об этом. Ту связь, такую сильную и ясную. Какую-то часть его самого, ту, что создала Люка, и все еще была внутри мальчика. — Он скрывает это.  
  
— Чтобы так надежно скрывать Силу необходимы годы тренировок.  
  
— Как насчет четырех лет? — ехидно спросил Энакин.  
  
— Дети не обладают достаточным контролем для того, чтобы...  
  
— Согласен я с юным Скайоукером, — твердо заявил Йода. — Сильный он, и контролем владеет. Вопрос остается один. Как ему удалось сбежать?


	6. Chapter 6

После той недели, которую он провел вместе с Люком, Энакин мог признать, что есть вероятность, всего лишь вероятность, того, что он начал менять свое мнение о Люке. Но это еще не значило, что он был к этому готов.  
  
Вовсе не был.  
  
А еще он совсем не так все себе представлял. Возможно, он и Падме видели все слегка в розовом цвете, когда, поженившись, обсуждали свое отдаленное будущее, в котором Энакин больше не будет служить Ордену. Но и он тогда представлял себе, что Падме тоже оставит свой пост, и они станут вместе проводить бессчетные дни, наслаждаясь полным покоем.  
  
Он не был готов к тому, что Падме пошлют с дипломатической миссией, а его оставят дома приглядывать за ребенком. Это было… как-то… он на это совсем не рассчитывал.  
  
— Позаботься о ее безопасности.  
  
— Да, Энакин, — ответил Оби Ван, таким тоном, как будто Энакин ему это уже в сотый раз повторяет. Энакин заметил Асоку в кабине пилота и почувствовал зависть от того, что он сейчас не сидит с ней, споря, как обычно, о том, кто из них поведет корабль, потому что, по ее мнению, стоит лишь доверить пилотирование ему, и они неизбежно разобьются. — Спасибо, что объяснил, для чего я здесь, а то я переживал, как бы об этом не забыть.  
  
Люк лежал на животе на краю посадочной площадки, выписывая петли в воздухе своим игрушечным космическим кораблем. Энакин никак не мог заставить себя перестать все время на него поглядывать, опасаясь, что мальчик вот-вот перевернется и упадет вниз, даже не смотря на то, что этому ребенку удалось благополучно пережить и гораздо более серьезные опасности.  
  
— Это важная дипломатическая встреча, — сказал Оби Ван, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты же знаешь, как важен для нас Маластар. Даги сейчас сильно обеспокоены из-за своего топлива, а бомба…  
  
— Я не нуждаюсь в лекции, — резко возразил Энакин. — Я все знаю. Только из-за того, что я больше не… — он в раздражении умолк. — Может быть, мне пойти пилотом во флот, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Я бы им пригодился.  
  
— Ну, конечно же, Энакин, спокойно размышляй о своем дальнейшем жизненном пути, пока мы все заняты погрузкой багажа твоей жены.  
  
Как так получалось, что несмотря ни на что, Оби Вану всегда удавалось заставить его почувствовать себя так, словно он не старше Люка и требует столько же заботы? Энакин сложил руки на груди, и, нахмурившись, уставился в пустоту, в то время как Оби Ван, закатив глаза, запрыгнул в корабль.  
  
Энакин очнулся только тогда, когда Люк попытался забраться на трап вслед за Оби Ваном. Используя силу, Энакин притянул к себе юнглинга, и его слегка позабавило то, как Люк в ответ только вопросительно на него посмотрел, очевидно, уже вполне привыкнув к этому ощущению.  
  
— Не мешайся, — сказал Энакин, поставив мальчика рядом с собой. Он положил свою руку ему на голову и снова ощутил беспокойство при мысли о том, что в следующие три дня ему придется нести ответственность за то, чтобы мальчик оставался целым и хоть слегка походил на обычного воспитанного ребенка.  
  
Что-то привлекло внимание Люка, и Энакин увидел небольшую группу людей, приближающуюся к ним. Падме и еще трое сенаторов были поглощены беседой между собой, а шедший впереди Верховный канцлер что-то говорил своему помощнику.  
  
— Энакин, — поприветствовал его канцлер Палпатин. — Как поживаешь? — тихо спросил он, переведя взгляд с посадочного трапа на корабль. — Я надеялся с тобой увидеться.  
  
— Привыкаю к своему новому положению, — ответил Энакин и посмотрел вниз на Люка, который, прижавшись к нему, разглядывал канцлера. — Люк, поздоровайся с господином канцлером.  
  
Люк, однако, определенно имел что-то против того, чтобы приветствовать людей. Он продолжал молча смотреть на канцлера своими большими голубыми глазами, а затем отвернулся, очевидно, не слишком заинтересовавшись самой могущественной персоной в галактике.  
  
Канцлер сочувственно улыбнулся.  
  
— Должно быть, он слишком ошеломлен всем тем, что с ним случилось, — признал он. — Вы с мальчиком всегда желанные гости в моем кабинете. Возможно, мы могли бы обсудить, как нам лучше всего использовать твои способности, Энакин.  
  
Энакин с облегчением кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он. — Я бы очень этого хотел, благодарю вас за предложение, господин канцлер.  
  
Падме подошла к нему, и он переключил свое внимание на нее. Он заметил, что ее одежда больше подходила для битвы, а не для переговоров.  
  
 — У тебя намечаются воинственные переговоры?  
  
Она слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что нужно дагам, — просто ответила она, обняв его. — Эта бомба, Энакин. Я знаю, что это необходимо, но я боюсь, что это приведет к ужасным последствиям.  
  
Он ее не винил. Отчасти и он испытывал те же опасения, как было всегда, когда что-то подобное использовалось на войне.  
  
А Оби Ван еще имел наглость вести себя так, как будто Энакин слишком трясется над своей женой!  
  
Она обняла его. Ему все еще было непривычно и странно, что теперь больше не нужно с опаской оглядываться вокруг, или искать, где бы им уединиться, хотя, впрочем, прощание у всех на виду тоже не являлось пределом его мечтаний. Он опять было погрузился в раздумья, но она притянула его к себе и он почувствовал, что Люк отошел в сторону как раз перед тем, как она поцеловала его.  
  
— Будь осторожна, — прошептал Энакин, когда их губы разъединились. — Пообещай мне.  
  
— Обещаю, — поклялась она, снова целуя его. — Ты тоже береги себя, — попросила она, запустив ладонь ему в волосы. — А ты, — добавила она другим тоном, отпустив его и посмотрев вниз на Люка, который стоял слегка в стороне, с любопытством за ними наблюдая. — Веди себя хорошо с Энакином.  
  
Взгляд мальчика скользнул по ним, а затем замер на Падме, когда она присела рядом с ним. Она взяла его за руки и прижала его ладони к своим губам. Это, казалось, озадачило Люка, и он в панике посмотрел на Энакина.  
  
— Ладно, — пообещал ей Люк, все еще в полном недоумении.  
  
— Скоро увидимся.  
  
Энакин заметил, что ее лицо приобрело разочарованное выражение, когда Люк не выразил никакой реакции в ответ на ее обещание. Мальчик стоял, поёживаясь, как будто хотел ускользнуть от этой неловкой ситуации. Падме вздохнула и провела рукой по волосам Люка, немного взлохматив его светлые пряди.  
  
— Я обязательно вернусь, — добавила она.  
  
Люк избегал на нее смотреть. Он повертел свой игрушечный корабль в руках, а затем, сжавшись, поднял игрушку вверх, как будто пытаясь вернуть ее назад Падме.  
  
— Это ведь твоя игрушка, — мягко возразила Падме. — Оставь себе.  
  
Мальчик опустил руку, но продолжал с опаской поглядывать на Падме, как будто ожидая, что она в любую секунду передумает.  
  
— Мы готовы к взлету, сенатор, — сказал Оби Ван, показавшись наверху трапа и держась рукой за поручни над головой. На мгновение Энакину показалось, что его учитель хочет еще что-то добавить, но тот благоразумно хранил молчание.  
  
В последний раз оглянувшись на Энакина, Падме поднялась вверх по трапу. Сила, как же странно, что сейчас он провожает ее на задание, вместо того, чтобы самому быть на ее месте, и как непривычно смотреть, как его учитель и его падаван улетают без него.  
  
Мальчик, который являлся причиной всему этому, все так же стоял на посадочной платформе, прижав к груди свою игрушку, и с непонятным выражением на лице наблюдал за приготовлениями к взлету.  
  
— Люк, — позвал Энакин, протянув ему руку. — Иди сюда.  
  
Мальчик послушно подошел, и они вместе следили за тем, как корабль поднялся в воздух и превратился в едва различимую точку в небе. Но Люк по-прежнему никак не реагировал на то, что остался один с Энакином.  
  
По правде говоря, Энакину тоже хотелось бы ничего не испытывать по этому поводу!  
  
***  
  
Остаток дня Люк продолжал оставаться равнодушным к отъезду Падме. Энакину хотелось бы знать, было ли это связано с прежней жизнью Люка, или его поведение объяснялось тем, что никто еще не пытался ему объяснить, что он больше не в своем времени, что его отправили в прошлое, и что теперь он живет со своими умершими родителями.  
  
Сила, у него начинала болеть голова при одной мысли о том, чтобы попытаться втолковать это Люку. Не говоря уже о следующей за ней панике, потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы окончательно представить себя в роли отца вызывала у него желание сдать мальчика на попечение Храма джедаев и сбежать с планеты на первом же подвернувшемся корабле.  
  
Он почувствовал, что Люку становится скучно. Его жизнь, вероятно, была полна опасностей, Люк привык к космическим перелетам и был вынужден общаться с преступниками, поэтому было бы нелепо пытаться предложить ему раскрасить картинки.  
  
Возможно, это было неправильно, но Энакин дал ему дроида, чтобы тот его починил. Люк был так счастлив, что остаток дня Энакин его почти не видел. При этом мальчик не расставался с игрушечным звёздным истребителем, который Падме ему вчера подарила, все время держа его поблизости и иногда передвигая с места на место, как если бы для того, чтобы дать возможность получше рассмотреть то, чем он занимается.  
  
— Энакин, — сказала Халле, заглядывая в кабинет Падме. Это была единственная комната, куда Люк еще не добрался, поэтому там было безопасно. Кроме того, там были мониторы, и Энакин мог наблюдать за мальчиком на расстоянии и быть уверенным, что тот никуда не убежит и не получит удара током. — Пришёл канцлер Палпатин.  
  
На мгновение Энакину показалось, что он ослышался, но затем он ясно ощутил его присутствие. Приоткрыв рот от удивления, Энакин поднялся и попытался пригладить волосы. — Я… — он нервно сглотнул, когда вслед за девушкой появился канцлер. — Господин канцлер, — произнес он, резко втянув воздух. — Когда вы говорили —  
  
— Энакин, — ответил канцлер Палпатин, небрежно махнув рукой. — Сядь. Нам не нужны все эти формальности, — сказал он, а затем повернулся к Халле, — Спасибо, ты можешь идти.  
  
С извиняющимся взглядом Халле вышла из комнаты.  
  
— Поверить этому не могу, — сказал канцлер Палпатин, повернувшись к Энакину и глядя на него с искренней заботой в глазах. — Они исключили из Ордена тебя, самого одаренного из всех Джедаев?  
  
По крайней мере, хоть кого-то это тоже возмутило.  
  
— Я… я нарушил кодекс, — признался Энакин. — Я люблю Падме. Мне предложили сделать выбор.  
  
— И, конечно же, ты выбрал её, — заметил канцлер. — Я никогда не смогу понять Джедаев и их правила. Они слишком бесчувственные, чтобы… — он оборвал свою фразу, покачав головой. — Приношу свои извинения, я не хотел их критиковать, особенно в твоем присутствии. Я знаю, как преданно ты им служил, но вот так наградить эту преданность… — он снова покачал головой.  
  
Бесчувственные. Это казалось подходящим словом, подумал Энакин, глядя на экран, на котором было видно, как Люк продолжал счастливо копаться в своем дроиде.  
  
— Должно быть, ты был шокирован его появлением, — заметил канцлер, перехватив взгляд Энакина на Люка. — Как далеко от нас то будущее, из которого он прибыл?  
  
— Мы не имеем об этом ни малейшего представления, — признался Энакин со странным смущением. — Люк не разбирается в датах, и почти не умеет читать, и… — Энакин с тяжелым вздохом оборвал себя на полуслове. — В его будущем я и Падме умерли, а Оби Ван таскал его за собой по всей галактике, пытаясь от чего-то скрыться. Он… как будто чего-то недоговаривает. — Энакин снова посмотрел на экран. — То есть я хочу сказать, — продолжил он, — он говорит, что ему семь лет, значит… не знаю. Полагаю, это может немного сузить предполагаемый временной промежуток.  
  
Канцлер умолк, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
  
— Большинство Джедаев не могут понять родительскую привязанность, — сказал он, наконец. — Я удивлен, что они позволили тебе забрать мальчика. Их обычно не слишком заботит, когда они разлучают семьи.  
  
Да, это было правдой. На секунду перед ним возникло искаженное от боли лицо его матери, пытающейся выдохнуть его имя, когда она умирала у него на руках. Если бы только они забрали ее с собой, вернулись за ней, не считали бы ее никому не нужной…  
  
— В общем, он не прошел их испытания, — продолжил Энакин, вспомнив, как Джедаи пытались заставить Люка увидеть в своей голове изображения на их карточках. Тогда он чувствовал себя слишком… — усталым? разбитым? — чтобы полностью это осознать, но теперь эта картина крутилась в его голове, словно насмехаясь над ним. Что бы они сделали, прояви тогда Люк способности к Силе? Что они будут делать, начни он сейчас проявлять свои способности?  
  
— Ну что ж, — сочувственно вздохнул канцлер. Затем добавил: — Я здесь для того, чтобы поговорить о тебе, Энакин, и у меня есть многообещающие предложения, но до того, как мы начнем этот разговор, могу я приложить тебе ознакомиться вот с этим? — он протянул Энакину датапад.  
  
— Психолог? — с недоумением спросил Энакин, глядя на экран.  
  
— Это не значит, что я подвергаю сомнению действия Джедаев, у них есть свои сильные стороны, но юнглинги с таким тяжелым прошлым… Я знаю, как тебе порой было одиноко. Мы с этим доктором старые друзья, и она может встретиться с Люком, если ты когда-нибудь сочтешь это необходимым.  
  
Энакин тупо смотрел на экран.  
  
— Зачем… зачем вдруг ему может это понадобиться?  
  
— Я не мог не заметить, что юнглинг никак не отреагировал на отъезд сенатора. Я слышал, что такое поведение характерно для некоторых детей, оставшихся сиротами в этой войне, потому что они не верят, что взрослые будут выполнять свои обещания и что они снова вернутся к ним после разлуки. Мальчик ведь попытался отдать назад свою игрушку?  
  
Энакин кивнул, взяв в руки датапад.  
  
— Да, и что это значит?  
  
— Думаешь, он понимает, что может чем-то владеть? Что, вероятно, ему полагается постоянное место пребывания? Надёжный опекун? Не говоря уже о том, что сделали с его мозгом, чтобы поместить туда это несвязное послание. Это уже как-нибудь проявлялось?  
  
Сила, он даже не думал об этом.  
  
— Я… Йода упомянул, что его разуму может потребоваться время на исцеление, но… — Энакин смотрел на экран датапада с растущей тревогой.  
  
— Конечно же, я уверен, что магистр Кеноби никогда бы не сделал ничего, способного нанести столь сильный вред, без достаточно веских на то причин, — лицо канцлера исказилось от беспокойства. — Но, насколько я понимаю, послание остается неясным. Должно быть, что-то пошло не так.  
  
Что, если канцлер был прав? Энакин в растерянности посмотрел на экран датапада. Что, если Оби Ван из будущего как-то повредил рассудок Люка? Он не мог смириться с этой мыслью.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, — сказал канцлер. — Вижу, что это слишком для тебя тяжело. Не могу представить себе, как тебе удается со всем этим справляться. Я оставлю их, — предложил он, указав на несколько дисков с данными, — чтобы ты мог их спокойно изучить. И ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью, Энакин, что бы тебе ни понадобилось.  
  
Энакин молча кивнул.  
  
***  
  
Если бы его попросили назвать одну вещь, которая ему больше всего нравилась теперь, когда он жил в этой квартире, то он бы ответил — то, что его регулярно кормят. Почти так же сильно ему нравилось принимать ванну. Хотя раньше его всегда купала Падме, поэтому теперь, когда она уехала, вероятно, этого больше не будет.  
  
Но сразу же после ужина Энакин отвел его в освежитель и начал наполнять ванну водой.  
  
— Но Падме же уехала, — заметил Люк, в замешательстве глядя на Энкина.  
  
— Тебе все равно надо помыться, — вздохнул Энакин. — Ты весь грязный.  
  
Люк оглядел себя. Его пальцы были испачканы смазкой, и к одежде и волосам прилипли куски ржавчины. На ужин было что-то с голубым соусом, очень вкусным, но он смешался со смазкой на его руках, и теперь его пальцы ко всему липли.  
  
Энакин, не глядя, стянул с него через голову рубашку. Потом он внезапно замер, и комната завибрировала, как будто она находилась на космическом корабле, готовящемся к взлету.  
  
Энакин изумленно разглядывал его грудь, ребра и шрам, который Люк с гордостью показывал Падме, правда, уже давным-давно.  
  
— Меня подстрелили, — пояснил Люк, потому что это обычно заставляло людей относиться к нему с уважением, хотя и не стал добавлять, что это сделали штурмовики, потому что это было унизительно.  
  
Вибрация усилилась, и вода в ванной заплескалась, когда Энакин сжал руки в кулаки.  
  
— А еще шрамы у тебя есть? — напряженно спросил он.  
  
Ммм…  
  
— Здесь, — сказал Люк, согнув руку в локте и пытаясь отыскать на руке свой шрам. — Стеклом порезался, — вздохнул он. — А еще вот, — он сел на пол и, вытянув ногу вперед, показал свою ступню. — Это по глупости, — немного смелее признался он. — Я случайно наткнулся на инструменты, и болт мне проткнул ногу.  
  
Было больно! И, вероятно, это была самая серьезная его рана, потому что он потом несколько недель не мог бегать.  
  
Рука Энакина в перчатке поймала его ступню, и он внимательно осмотрел ее внутреннюю поверхность, а затем перевел взгляд на пальцы ноги. Палец Энакина погладил все еще раздраженную кожу, и он сглотнул. Комната перестала вибрировать, и Люк не совсем понял, почему это произошло. Может быть, квартира все-таки являлась частью космического корабля.  
  
— Падме мне раньше всегда говорила, что нельзя носить ботинки, не снимая, а то ноги будут болеть, — компетентно заявил Люк. — Постараюсь так и делать.  
  
Энакин неожиданно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Она вернется, — медленно произнес он. — Ты же это понимаешь, правда?  
  
Мысль об этом заставила Люка поёжиться. Старый Бен был единственным человеком, который всегда возвращался и всегда уходил.  
  
— Можно мне залезть в ванну? — спросил он.  
  
На какое-то мгновение показалось, что Энакин будет возражать, но затем он окунул свою руку без перчатки в воду, и, кивнув, поднял Люка вверх, держа его за подмышки, и опустил в ванную. Затем он сел рядом с ванной и взболтал воду рукой.  
  
— Ну вот, — сказал Энакин, обернувшись. Через минуту звездный истребитель, подаренный Падме Люку, влетел через дверь, и Люк принялся внимательно за ним наблюдать.  
  
Энакин фыркнул, когда увидел, что это была за модель.  
  
— Ты знаешь, какой это корабль? — спросил он, заставив игрушку медленно летать кругами возле головы Люка.  
  
— Нет, — признался Люк, улыбнувшись, когда истребитель сделал перед ним «бочку».  
  
— Это Дельта-7, — ответил Энакин, — джедайский истребитель. — Мы… — он поморщился, — он специально для тех, кто может использовать Силу.  
  
Люк не сводил с игрушечного истребителя глаз, улыбнувшись, когда тот сначала нырнул в воду, а затем снова поднялся в воздух, обрызгав его водой.  
  
— А ты можешь на нем летать?  
  
— Раньше я на таком летал, — ответил Энакин. — Но я больше не Джедай.  
  
— Мой папа был Джедай, — сказал Люк, запрокинув голову и провожая глазами пролетающий над ним истребитель. — Так Старый Бен сказал.  
  
— Ты ведь говорил, он был навигатором.  
  
— Нет, — Люк посмотрел на Энакина с заговорщической улыбкой. — Я сказал, дядя Оуэн говорил, что он был навигатором. Старый Бен велел мне никому об этом не рассказывать.  
  
— Ты прямо сейчас мне об этом рассказываешь.  
  
Люк не знал, что на это ответить, так что он просто нырнул, наслаждаясь прикосновением воды, которая отрезала его от всего мира и сделала окружающие звуки странными и едва различимыми. Когда он снова вынырнул на поверхность, Энакин держал в руках его Дельту-7 и задумчиво ее разглядывал.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о своем отце? — очень тихо спросил его Энакин.  
  
— Он жил на Татуине, — ответил Люк, зажмурившись из-за стекающей по лицу воды. — Кажется, ты должен мне намылить волосы этой штукой, которая сильно пахнет.  
  
Энакин кивнул и потянулся за флаконом, в нерешительности выбирая нужный. Взяв, наконец, один, но не тот, что Падме обычно использовала, он подвинулся ближе к Люку.  
  
— Мы раньше ходили на могилу бабушки и дедушки, — добавил Люк. — Но я не знаю, где похоронили моего отца.  
  
Он приготовился ощутить на своей голове знакомое холодное прикосновение пахучей жидкости, но вместо этого воздух в комнате, казалось, сгустился и потяжелел.  
  
— Это был не… — раздраженно сказал Энакин, — у тебя нет дедушки.  
  
Люк сгорбился, уставившись на водопроводные краны. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда ему на голову вылили немного этой пахучей жидкости, а затем осторожно начали втирать ее в волосы.  
  
— Что еще ты знаешь? — спросил Энакин.  
  
Люк продолжал упрямо молчать, стиснув челюсти, потому что в глазах слегка покалывало, но нельзя было плакать.  
  
Ему никогда не позволяли плакать. Это всех раздражало.  
  
Руки на его голове замедлили свое движение, и он услышал, как Энакин вздохнул.  
  
— Клегг Ларс женился на твоей бабушке после… он не был отцом твоего отца, — медленно произнес Энакин.  
  
Нет. Люк продолжал сердито смотреть на краны. У него когда-то был дедушка. Был!  
  
— Люк…  
  
— Слимо, — выругался Люк. — Был! У меня был дедушка! — закричал он. Он качнулся вперёд и прикрыл уши ладонями. — И тетя Беру, и дядя Оуэн. Все они когда-то там были.  
  
Он не осмелился произнести другое слово. Насчет этого он не был уверен. Но они там были. Он не какой-то карлик, как говорили некоторые другие.  
  
После этого очень долго было тихо.  
  
— Нужно смыть шампунь с волос, — все еще раздраженно заявил Энакин. Потом он встал, и Люк услышал, как он вышел из комнаты, с шумом захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
***  
  
После купания они почти не разговаривали. Энакин открыл дверь спальни и Люк вошел внутрь, ни разу на него не оглянувшись, прижимая к груди эту свою дурацкую игрушку и уставившись перед собой, словно Энакин для него пустое место.  
  
Клегг Ларс никто этому мальчику, этот неудачник, не сумевший защитить его мать, по крайней мере, так Энакин думал. Слабый и бесполезный старик, впрочем, как и вся семья Ларсов.  
  
Доказательством тому являлся его сын, хвастающийся своими шрамами, словно это абсолютно нормально для семилетнего ребенка.  
  
Его сын.  
  
Энакин прекратил расхаживать взад и вперед. Сила, и откуда это взялось?  
  
Как обычно, Люк почти сразу же заснул. Все еще под кроватью, и все еще закутавшись в одеяла, как при зимовке на Хоте, но хотя бы так. По крайней мере, со спящим, с ним было легче иметь дело.  
  
Около часа спустя Энакин осторожно пробрался в спальню, лег на пол, вглядываясь в мальчика, и внезапно почувствовал, как что-то внутри него дрогнуло при виде высохших дорожек слез на щеках юнглинга.  
  
Из-за него Люк плакал.  
  
Не задумываясь, он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по его теплой щеке. Люк, сон которого обычно был не слишком крепким, зашевелился и недоуменно заморгал, глядя на него.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Энакин.  
  
В ответ Люк лишь продолжал молча на него смотреть. Энакин потянул к себе одеяла, используя Силу, пока они с Люком не оказались так близко друг от друга, что он ощутил его дыхание на своем лице.  
  
— Расскажи мне о своей семье.  
  
Люк бросил на него сердитый взгляд, точь-в-точь как Падме.  
  
— У меня был дедушка, — упрямо начал он. — Он давал мне голубые леденцы.  
  
Ага, понятно.  
  
— А потом он умер, — продолжил Люк, казалось, не слишком опечаленный этим событием, несмотря на то, что так твердо настаивал на том, чтобы включить Ларса в свою семью. — Ему приходилось всегда сидеть. Он никогда не вставал, — заметил Люк, на мгновение задумавшись над этим странным фактом, перед тем как решить, что это неважно. — Тетя Беру читала мне сказки, а дядя Оуэн брал меня с собой в Анкорхэд. Мы там тоже иногда покупали голубые леденцы, а ей об этом не говорили.  
  
Он не ревнует к Ларсам. Совсем нет.  
  
— Потом мы уехали, — сказал Люк. — Нам пришлось тайком уехать.  
  
Что-то было в этом признании, что-то, что стоило копнуть поглубже…  
  
— Ты с ними успел попрощаться?  
  
Люк пожал плечами.  
  
— Не помню. — Он стал теребить край одеяла. Потом немного повеселел. — Старый Бен сказал, мой папа однажды его спас. У Старого Бена очень хорошо получается спасать людей, а мой папа его самого спас!  
  
Энакин погладил Люка по лицу.  
  
— Нам нельзя было о нем много говорить, — добавил Люк. — Потому что он был Джедаем, а имперцы убивают тех, кто болтает про Джедаев. Ну, только не здесь, — добавил он с недоуменным выражением лица. — Но если ты встретишь имперца, не говори ему, что раньше был Джедаем, — серьезно предупредил он Энакина.  
  
— Ты поэтому прячешь Силу?  
  
Люк замер и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Не знаю, что это такое, — заученно ответил он.  
  
Энакин готов был поспорить на миллион кредитов, что это неправда.  
  
— Это то, что используют Джедаи, — мягко пояснил он.  
  
Он чувствовал, что в голове у Люка шла борьба. Но было ясно, что мальчику не хотелось об этом говорить или в чем-либо признаваться, поэтому он не стал настаивать.  
  
— Извини, что я тебя сегодня расстроил…  
  
— Я не расстроился, — пробормотал Люк, и это было совсем неподходящее время для беседы, Энакин видел, что Люк устал и был не в настроении. Он потянул юнглинга вперед, пока тот не оказался у него на руках, и поднялся вместе с ним на ноги. Люк моргнул, зевая, и казалось, не обратил особого внимания на то, что происходит.  
  
Сколько раз «Старый Бен» вот так подхватывал Люка на руки, унося с собой? Возможно для того, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, но, клянусь Силой, должен же был быть для этого лучший способ?  
  
Энакин улегся на постель в их общей с Падме спальне, пристроив Люка под боком, и успокаивающие гладил его мягкие волосы до тех пор, пока все волнения в голове мальчика не улеглись, и он не погрузился в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Люк немного настороженно отнесся к возращению Падме. Когда она вошла в дверь, он сидел, напряженно выпрямившись и недоверчиво глядя на нее.  
  
— Здравствуй, — сказал Энакин, вставая, чтобы ее поприветствовать. — Ты быстро вернулась.  
  
— Было… — Падме нахмурилась, а затем позволила ему поцеловать себя. — Бомба прошла испытания, — продолжала она. — Она способна создать ударную волну и уничтожить любую технику в радиусе своего действия. Но бомба… — Падме на миг прикрыла глаза, а затем улыбнулась Энакину. — Здесь все иначе, — призналась она, радостно улыбаясь. — Так приятно сюда возвращаться.  
  
Он поднял ее в воздух и закружил. Он было почти уже понес ее по направлению к спальне, когда вспомнил, что кое-кто за ними наблюдает, и с недовольным стоном снова опустил ее на землю. Ему пришлось довольствоваться тем, что он лишь крепко прижал ее к себе, после чего он переключил внимание на их сына, который наблюдал за ними, слегка наклонив на бок голову, как будто пытался увидеть галактику с новой стороны.  
  
Затем подозрительный взгляд Люка остановился на Энакине.  
  
— Что ты тут мастеришь? — спросила Падме, высвободившись из объятий Энакина и присев рядом с Люком.  
  
— Глаз дроида, — не сразу ответил Люк. Он посмотрел на устройство, которое держал в руках, а затем прижал его ближе к себе, как будто Падме, хотела его отобрать.  
  
— Я по тебе соскучилась, — сказала она, устраиваясь рядом с ним поудобнее. — Хочешь, расскажу, что я там делала?  
  
Казалось, какое-то время Люк обдумывал ее предложение. Он посмотрел сначала на Энакина, а потом опять на Падме.  
  
— Энакин сказал, ты просто ездила поговорить с какими-то тупицами.  
  
Падме вздохнула, и повернулась к Энакину, наградив его своим фирменным недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Ты так и сказал?  
  
— Ты сама примерно так это и описывала, несколько раз, — ответил он, тоже садясь рядом с ними на пол.  
  
Ее не слишком впечатлили его оправдания.  
  
— Так вот, даги случайно пробудили одно древнее создание. Это зверь Зилло. — Она вопросительно посмотрела на Энакина. — Ты когда-нибудь о нем слышал?  
  
Нет. Он вытянул шею, пытаясь получше разглядеть изображение на голографии, которую показала Падме, и удивленно вздохнул.  
  
— Он просто гигантский, — воскликнул он, потянув голографию к себе.  
  
Люк тоже полез ее разглядывать.  
  
— Такой громадный, — радостно закричал он. — Можно мне на него живьем посмотреть? Мы пойдем на него посмотреть?  
  
 — Нет, — рассеяно ответил Энакин. — Что произошло?  
  
— Даги хотели его убить, — медленно произнесла Падме. — Нам удалось обманом заставить их поверить, что он мертв, чтобы они подписали соглашение…  
  
Радуясь, что она наконец-то была снова с ним, Энакин поцеловал ее волосы.  
  
— И куда его поместили?  
  
— Его собираются… изучать, — ответила Падме, поморщившись при мысли об этом. — Я заставила их пообещать, что после этого его переведут отсюда в другое место. Я бы не хотела, чтобы его сюда привозили, но… — она повернулась к Люку. — Канцлер полагает, что это может помочь в наших военных усилиях.  
  
Как бы сильно Энакину ни хотелось, чтобы было по-другому, это был один из тех компромиссов, на которые часто приходилось идти Галактической Республике. Дебаты, в которых никто не одерживал полную победу, и которые приводили лишь к зыбкому компромиссу, бессмысленному для обеих сторон.  
  
Люк склонился над голографией, и потыкал рукой в объемное изображение.  
  
— Это что, дерево? — спросил он, указывая на что-то с краю голографии. Казалось, он пытался определить, насколько зверь был выше, чем он сам.  
  
Охваченный внезапным весельем, Энакин хмыкнул, а затем улыбнулся сыну.  
  
 — Он огромный, — согласился он. — И смертельно опасный. И может быть, тут где-то бродит еще один чудовищный зверь.  
  
Люк с любопытством склонил голову, ничуть не испугавшись, хотя Падме попыталась было возразить.  
  
Не слишком искусно подражая рычанию зверя, Энакин потянулся к мальчику, и попытался его схватить. Люк недоуменно на него посмотрел, а затем засмеялся, позволив Энакину поймать себя, поскольку Энакин знал, как проворно он мог при необходимости улизнуть. Люк радостно завизжал, когда Энакин принялся его щекотать.  
  
— Я, кажется, поймал еще одного зверя, — сказал Энакин Падме, которая отклонилась в сторону от дергающегося от щекотки Люка. — Чую дикого зверя, — добавил он, продолжая щекотать Люка.  
  
— Я не зверь, — еле выдавил Люк в промежутке между приступами смеха. — Я каждый день купаюсь.  
  
Падме наблюдала за ними обоими со странным выражением, одновременно счастливым и немного… завистливым. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы она когда-либо позволяла себе хоть чуть подурачиться, она всегда оставалась по-настоящему взрослой, и даже когда они еще были детьми, она уже была во всех отношениях настоящей королевой.  
  
— А теперь ты, — закричал Люк, и развернувшись, накинулся на Энакина, одновременно уворачиваясь от него с такой быстротой, какую могла давать только Сила. Но, очевидно, мальчик понятия не имел, что такое щекотка, и как ему самому пощекотать в ответ Энакина. Он нахмурился, и замер, разглядывая свои пальцы, как будто они были в этом виноваты.  
  
Падме наклонилась вперед, и игриво толкнула Энакина на пол. Люк изумленно глянул на нее, и чуть не захлебнулся от смеха, когда она сама принялась щекотать Энакина. Энакин не мог как следует от нее увернуться, не сбросив Люка, сидящего у него на груди.  
  
Это безусловно того стоило, потому что Люк просто сиял от счастья.  
  
— Сдаешься? — спросила Падме.  
  
— Тебе? — уточнил Энакин. — Тебе я всегда готов сдаться.  
  
Падме улыбнулась, и потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Когда они закончили целоваться, Люк выглядел очень задумчивым.  
  
— А вы вдвоем трахаетесь?  
  
Энакин поперхнулся, и ахнул, шокированный этим словом из уст своего семилетнего сына. Падме изумленно приоткрыла рот.  
  
— Люк, — сказала она с упреком, — Где ты услышал это слово?  
  
Сила, мальчик мог его услышать в тысяче разных мест. Как и следовало ожидать, Люк, казалось, воспринял вопрос буквально, и принялся отсчитывать в уме, словно пытаясь точно вспомнить, кто именно первым произнёс при нём это слово.  
  
— Я…– Падме села, а Энакин осторожно поднялся на ноги. — Ты знаешь, что это означает?  
  
Оторвавшись от своего подсчета, Люк посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Ну да, — сказал он, как будто разговаривая с умственно отсталыми. — Залезаешь вдвоем под одеяло и издаешь странные звуки. — Он еще немного поразмышлял. — Иногда целуешься. Это если у вас обоих есть губы, и вы друг другу нравитесь.  
  
_Звезды!_  
  
— Нет, — твердо ответила Падме. — Мы этим не занимаемся. Мы очень сильно любим друг друга, и иногда мы это физически проявляем.  
  
Энакин слегка поперхнулся.  
  
— Нам сейчас вовсе не обязательно…  
  
Люк недоуменно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я просто так спросил, — сказал он, как бы оправдываясь.  
  
— То, что ты… — Падме поморщилась, — видел? — продолжила она с слегка вопросительной интонацией, но Люк никак не отреагировал, невинно глядя в ответ, и ожидая конца фразы. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты, когда вырастешь, чувствовал себя обязанным это делать. Лучше подождать, пока ты кого-нибудь полюбишь, и тогда таким образом выразить свои чувства.  
  
— Пройдут годы, прежде чем… — пытался возразить Энакин.  
  
Она похлопала его по плечу, не глядя на него.  
  
— У нас сейчас уже достаточно проблем, и без того, чтобы откладывать решение этой на будущее.  
  
Люк все еще смотрел на них, как на полоумных, а затем кивнул, хотя Энакин подозревал, что он таким образом пытался скорее заставить Падме замолчать, не слишком понимая, о чем идет речь.  
  
— Пошли, — сказал Энакин, перекинув Люка через плечо, и направляясь к двери. — Надо тебя искупать.  
  
— Мне нужна Дельта-7, — воскликнул Люк, и, конечно же, Энакин взмахнул рукой и заставил ее полететь вслед за ними, чтобы Люк мог на нее полюбоваться. Люк развернулся лицом вверх у него на плече, так, чтобы посмотреть, как корабль летит вверх ногами.  


***

  
Когда после купания Люк снова стал походить на человека, Энакин задержался на пороге спальни, и почувствовал, как что-то внутри разжалось, и отпустило от того, что он увидел перед собой.  
  
Падме сидела на кровати вместе с Люком. Волосы мальчика, еще мокрые, торчали в разные стороны, его щеки были розовыми после ванны, на нем был купальный халат, а ноги укутаны одеялом. Падме, тоже переодевшись для сна, что-то ему читала, и Энакин еле сдержал смех, когда понял, что это был журнал о гоночных кораблях. Временами Люк прерывал Падме, чтобы указать на какую-нибудь деталь в их конструкции, или рассказать ей о ком-то из своих знакомых, которые летали точно на таком же корабле.  
  
Пока Люк что-то увлеченно ей объяснял, Падме глянула на Энакина, и улыбнулась, крепче обняв Люка, и прижавшись щекой к его голове. Она выглядела совершенно счастливой.  
  
— Смотри, — закричал Люк, заметив Энакина. — Вот Дельта-7!  
  
Энакина это позабавило. Он подошел ближе и забрался на кровать, расположившись с другой стороны от Люка.  
  
— А! — сказал он, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Действительно она.  
  
Быстро проглядев статью, он понял, что они рассчитали скорость, с которой он на ней в последний раз летал. Но Люк, вдруг нахмурившись, уставился на следующую страницу.  
  
— Что такое, милый? — спросила Падме, подняв голову и погладив Люка по волосам. — Ты смотришь на эту новую модель? — спросила она. — Она пока еще в разработке, но…  
  
Она внезапно умолкла, когда Люк захлопнул журнал, и стал внимательно рассматривать обложку. Затем он снова открыл его на прежней странице. Потом снова повторил весь процесс.  
  
После этого он резко сел, уставившись в одну точку.  
  
— Люк, — позвал Энакин, но мальчик не отвечал. Энакин взял журнал и пролистал его до нужной страницы, пока Падме ласково уговаривала Люка ей ответить. Люк, все еще храня молчание, все же обернулся, и, вжав голову в плечи, прижался к ней.  
  
Там был представлен экземпляр новой модели, новейшей спецификации, которую они представляли читателям. Испытательная модель какого-то корабля, который назывался СИД истребитель. Недавно он о нем немного читал, подумывая о том, не предложить ли свои услуги в качестве летчика-испытателя, чтобы помочь его усовершенствовать, но его отвлекли другие дела. Но все же в этой модели не было ничего такого, чтобы заставить Люка так странно на нее отреагировать.  
  
— Можно ему остаться с нами? — спросила Падме, поскольку Люк все еще продолжал угрюмо молчать, пытаясь зарыться лицом ей в шею. — Ты не против?  
  
— Он спал со мной последние три ночи, — рассеяно ответил Энакин. — Все нормально.  
  
Падме кивнула, и слегка подвинулась. Энакин протянул к ней руку, и она положила голову ему на плечо, подвинув Люка так, что он оказался почти сверху Энакина. Мальчик все еще, казалось, находился в сотне световых лет от них, и, очевидно что-то напряженно обдумывал.  
  
Энакин поднял свою искусственную руку, и провел по волосам Люка, а Падме погладила мальчика по спине.  
  
— Значит, это заняло две недели, — тихо сказала Падме. Когда он недоуменно посмотрел на нее, она немного изумленно улыбнулась. — Отец, — торжественно произнесла она.  
  
В этот раз он не стал возражать.  
  
— Да, так оно и есть, — ответил он, обнимая ее покрепче. Он вздохнул. — Но это будет нелегко, — заметил он.  
  
— Со Скайуокерами всегда нелегко, — сказала она, снова положив голову ему на плечо, и он почувствовал улыбку на ее лице, когда она его поцеловала.  


***

  
Когда Энакин проснулся, Люк не сводил с него глаз.  
  
Это немного нервировало. Люк задумчиво прищурил свои голубые глаза, которые были так похожи на его собственные. Они смотрели почти подозрительно, и Энакину захотелось заглянуть Люку в голову, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
  
Хотя это бы было неразумно, учитывая уже ранее причиненный вред.  
  
— Я из будущего, — осторожно констатировал Люк. Он очень внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Энакина. — И с Татуина.  
  
А, тот СИД истребитель? Если Люк знал все виды кораблей в своем времени, то он понял, что эта модель была не новой.  
  
Энакин кивнул, и погладил Люка по голове.  
  
— Да, — тихо ответил он.  
  
— Старый Бен не настоящий Старый Бен, — продолжил Люк. — Он меня совсем не знает.  
  
Энакин согласно кивнул и оглянулся на Падме, которая все еще спала.  
  
Люк закусил губу, и посмотрел на него так, как будто хотел что-то спросить, а затем передумал.  
  
Усадив Люка рядом с собой, Энакин притянул к себе зеркало с туалетного столика жены, используя Силу. Падме сонно заморгала, глядя на них, недоуменно подняла брови, увидев парящее в воздухе зеркало, и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь полностью проснуться.  
  
 — Иди сюда, — велел Энакин и сел рядом с Люком, развернув его в ту же сторону. Зеркало висело прямо перед ними.  
  
— Смотри, — сказал он, усаживая Люка поближе. — Посмотри, какие у тебя глаза, и какие у меня.  
  
Падме опять вздохнула, а затем села, скрестив ноги, сбоку от них, немного обеспокоенно, но с любопытством наблюдая за Люком.  
  
Люк какое-то время разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале, а затем отражение Энакина. Он сжал руками одеяло.  
  
— Посмотри на свой нос и на нос Падме, — добавил Энакин.  
  
Люк потрогал свой нос, и оглянулся на Падме.  
  
— Ничего не хочешь спросить? — мягко спросил Энакин. Но Люк покачал головой, и отвернулся от зеркала, и Энакин неохотно отступил.  


***

  
Вернувшись после своей поездки, Падме нашла, что Энакин поразительно изменился. Иногда она даже была почти готова перепроверить, действительно ли она отсутствовала только три дня. Казалось, он наконец-то принял себя таким, как есть, вместо того, чтобы постоянно сравнивать себя с каким-то недостижимым идеалом, которого, как он считал, ему непременно следовало достичь.  
  
Тем не менее, даже Энакину иногда требовался перерыв.  
  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — сказала Падме, пока Люк, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, болтал с капитаном Тайфо в спидере. — А тебе нужно немного свободного времени. Разве ты не говорил, что хочешь обдумать, чем тебе дальше заниматься?  
  
Взгляд Энакина скользнул к Люку, и Падме заподозрила, что, в конце концов, Энакин, возможно, решит, что ему хочется остаться дома с их сыном, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Но у него должна была появиться возможность прийти к этому решению.  
  
— Ну да, — неуверенно ответил Энакин. — Хорошо. — Он вздохнул, и провел рукой по лицу.  
  
— Люк, — позвал он.  
  
Люк послушно начал выбираться из спидера, прижимая к себе свою игрушку.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, уткнувшись Энакину в живот и откинув вверх голову.  
  
 — Падме возьмёт тебя с собой в Сенат, — ответил он, убрав назад волосы с лица Люка, и обхватив его голову обеими руками. — А потом мы, может быть, пойдем в закусочную Декса, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести.  
  
Очевидно, Энакин не в первый раз про это упоминал, потому что лицо Люка посветлело.  
  
— Конечно, буду, — пообещал он. Потом он выразительно посмотрел на Падме, как будто прося ему с этим помочь.  
  
— Как считаешь, сможешь со всеми здороваться? — спросил Энакин. Люк что-то проворчал в ответ и нахмурился, а затем убежал назад к капитану Тайфо.  
  
— Когда-нибудь он научится здороваться и прощаться, — задумчиво произнес Энакин, а затем пожал плечами. — Свяжись со мной, если будет нужно.  
  
— С ним все будет хорошо, — повторила Падме, поцеловав Энакина в губы. — Отдыхай.  
  
— Я Джедай… — Энакин осекся, и тут же поправился: — Я раньше был рыцарем Джедай, сражающимся за свободу галактики. Мне приходилось противостоять войскам, пиратам, и охотникам за головами целыми неделями без перерыва. Думаешь, наш семилетний сын за три дня настолько меня утомил, что мне необходим отдых?  
  
— Думаю да, особенно когда он спрашивает, спим ли мы вместе.  
  
По его лицу прошла гримаса.  
  
— Это уж точно, — признал он.  


***

  
Для этого семилетнего ребенка вращающийся вокруг своей оси стул был лучшей в мире игрушкой, особенно он подходил для того, чтобы испробовать все фигуры высшего пилотажа со своим игрушечным космическим истребителем. Падме была почти убеждена, что Люк затаил на нее тайную обиду за то, что она не могла летать на космических кораблях, управляя ими при помощи Силы, как Энакин, потому что когда она ему в этом созналась, он разочарованно вздохнул.  
  
Большинство сенаторов, которые заглядывали в ее кабинет, находили Люка милым, но они не пытались пообщаться с ним поближе. Со своей стороны Люк, казалось, был полностью увлечен игрой, и всех игнорировал. Бейл Органа, единственный из всех, подошел к нему и что-то спросил об его игрушке. Бедняге пришлось терпеть целую лекцию Люка о Дельте-7 и ее летных характеристиках.  
  
Сила, вот так теперь и будет. Их дома теперь двое таких, готовых бесконечно обсуждать технику в мельчайших подробностях.  
  
Ну, подумала она, по крайней мере, у них у обоих теперь есть с кем об этом поговорить.  
  
С приближением вечера, Люк перебрался к окну, и, казалось, был счастлив наблюдать за спидерами и людьми внизу.  
  
— Пойдем, — позвала Падме, протянув ему руку. — Ненадолго увидимся с канцлером, а потом Энакин нас здесь встретит.  
  
На минуту Люк замешкал у окна, а затем подошел к ней, выбрав самый извилистый путь. Он взял ее за руку и молча последовал за ней. Они вошли в лифт, а затем почти сразу же в кабинет канцлера.  
  
— А, — произнес мужчина, глядя на них, когда они вошли. — Сенатор Амидала, какое счастье видеть, что вы благополучно вернулись.  
  
— Транспортировка Зилло прошла успешно? — спросила Падме, а Люк выпустил ее руку и, казалось, был зачарован письменным столом канцлера. Он остановился прямо перед ним и присел, чтобы заглянуть вниз.  
  
— Его привезли сегодня утром, — ответил канцлер, недоуменно посмотрев вниз на Люка, а затем решив не обращать на него внимания. — В действительности...  
  
— Эту громадину? — спросил Люк, с любопытством вскинув голову и перебивая самого могущественного человека в галактике. — Его Падме поймала, — объявил он, как будто она сама в одиночку это сделала.  
  
— Юный Скайуокер, — поприветствовал его с улыбкой канцлер, после того, как Падме шикнула на своего сына. Улыбка быстро сбежала с лица канцлера. — Но я полагаю, сенатор, что нам необходимо побеседовать об этом с глазу на глаз.  
  
— Люк, — настойчиво попросила Падме. — Пойди, посмотри в окно. Оттуда виден весь Корускант. Найди для меня что-нибудь интересное.  
  
Люк глянул на нее, как бы пытаясь сказать, что прекрасно понимает, зачем она это просит. К счастью, он выполнил просьбу без дальнейших протестов.  
  
— Чтобы найти наилучшее применение его чешуе, необходимо ее снять, — начал канцлер. — Это причинит Зилло немыслимую боль.  
  
— Тогда нам следует его отпустить. Он последний представитель своего вида.  
  
— Я не могу этого сделать, — вздохнул канцлер. Затем он покачал головой. — Моя дорогая, я действительно вами восхищаюсь. Временами мне бы хотелось обладать столь же твердыми моральными принципами, но я в ответе за миллиарды форм жизни, и они умирают прямо сейчас. Как я могу позволить этому продолжаться, если у нас есть возможность создать более совершенную броню?  
  
— Какой ценой? Во что нам это обойдется? И мы говорим о броне, которая способна защитить от удара светового меча. Много ли световых мечей используется против обычных солдат? Мы же сражаемся не с Орденом Джедаев.  
  
 — Не только форсюзеры могут создавать световые мечи, — ответил канцлер. — Вы все слишком буквально воспринимаете, сенатор. Такое оружие, как световой меч всегда будет представлять собой угрозу, и в галактике найдется достаточное количество находчивых существ, так что я не сомневаюсь, что неизвестные ранее виды оружия изобретаются каждый день.  
  
— Самозащита, это одно, — возразила Падме. — Но вы предлагаете убийство.  
  
— Согласен, — печально произнес канцлер. — И все же я не вижу другого выхода.  
  
С тяжелым сердцем Падме поняла, что он не отступится от своей позиции.  
  
— Вы уже отдали распоряжение, — сказала она, не глядя на канцлера.  
  
— Да, отдал, — ответил канцлер Палпатин, пристально за ней наблюдая. — Вы часто напоминаете нам о морали, сенатор, и я вам за это благодарен. Но с практической стороны требуется принимать жёсткие решения. Мне бы не хотелось перекладывать ответственность за это решение на ваши плечи.  
  
— Иногда, если для победы нужны жертвы, это уже не победа, — ответила Падме, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться.  
  
Лифт с шумом открылся, и оттуда вышел Энакин. Казалось, он сразу же почувствовал напряженную атмосферу в кабинете, и нахмурился, хотя возможно, что это было отчасти от того, что, как и раньше, Люк никак не реагировал, если кто-то входил, или уходил.  
  
— Канцлер только что проинформировал меня, что нам придется убить зверя Зилло, чтобы создать более совершенную броню. Очевидно, сейчас мы пытаемся умертвить несчастное создание, — сказала Падме, шагнув к Энакину.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Энакин смотрел на нее, как будто желая просто развернуться и уйти, оставив их вдвоем со своими политическими проблемами. Он в нерешительности отвел взгляд, пока оба они смотрели на него в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Я… Я не уверен, что мое мнение…  
  
— Ерунда, мой мальчик, у тебя больше опыта в боях, чем у кого-либо из нас, — сказал канцлер, и Падме закусила губу от его почти отеческого тона. Все же Энакина и канцлера связывали весьма необычные взаимоотношения, которые оставались для нее загадкой, но которые сам Энакин очень ценил.  
  
— Перед нами ужасный выбор, — продолжал канцлер Палпатин. — Я принимаю близко к сердцу ту цену, которую нам придется заплатить, но мы не можем посылать сражаться с опасным врагом плохо оснащенные войска.  
  
Она едва удержалась, чтобы не нагрубить Энакину, когда увидела на его лице согласие со словами канцлера. Только воспоминание о том, как остро Энакин реагировал на публичное унижение, заставило ее хранить молчание.  
  
— Я только надеюсь, что вы не воспользуетесь этим, чтобы создать прецедент убийства невинных существ ради высшей цели, — многозначительно заявила она.  
  
Энакин недоуменно посмотрел на нее, слегка опешив.  
  
— Армии необходима поддержка, — тихо сказал он. — Эта война и так уже слишком долго продолжается, — добавил он, переведя взгляд на Люка, все так же смотрящего вниз из огромного окна во всю стену.  
  
— Несомненно, — согласился канцлер Палпатин. Затем он обернулся, когда его позвал спикер. — Мы продолжим через минуту. Мне нужно ответить на один вызов, если позволите.  
  
Энакин кивнул, старательно избегая взгляда Падме, пока канцлер вышел для приватного разговора.  
  
— Эни, — начала было Падме, но ее муж уже направился к Люку. — Как ты можешь это допустить?  
  
Он остановился, и развернулся к ней.  
  
— Не сейчас, — ответил он, снова отворачиваясь.  
  
— Ты ведь уже начал высказывать свое мнение, — продолжила она, не желая сдаваться, и шагнула к нему.  
  
— И оно не такое, как твое, — вздохнул он, глядя прямо на нее, и она почувствовала, как в нем начинает закипать гнев. — Я не хочу, чтобы моему сыну причинили еще больше боли. Если для этого понадобится усовершенствовать броню для армии, то и прекрасно.  
  
Падме невольно приоткрыла рот от изумления.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он рос в мире, где возможны подобные компромиссы?  
  
— Может, ему лучше не видеть, как мы ссоримся? — спросил Энакин. — Это его первая поездка с нами без того, чтобы этот проклятый комитет решал, позволить нам его растить, или нет, может, давай не будем ее портить.  
  
— Это несправедливо.  
  
— Как и вся жизнь.  
  
В этот раз он полностью отвернулся от нее, и одним шагом преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и Люка.  
  
А Люк отскочил в сторону.  
  
Она практически ощутила, как Энакин был этим задет. Люк метнулся вдоль окна, всматриваясь в вечернее небо, в котором что-то приковало к себе его взгляд. Энакин оперся своей механической рукой о стекло, сжав ее в кулак, и, казалось, считал про себя каждый вздох. Сгущающиеся снаружи сумерки позволяли ей увидеть его смутное отражение в окне.  
  
— Эни…  
  
— Кажется, у нас появилась проблема, — объявил канцлер, торопливо входя в комнату. Вдали загудели предупреждающие сирены, и Энакин, подняв голову, стал вглядываться в город за окном. Люк оставался на прежнем месте. — Зверю удалось сбежать.  


***

  
Кабинет канцлера казался Люку просто громадным. Все в этом здании было огромным и запутанным, а люди говорили длинными витиеватыми словами, будто бы на другом языке.  
  
Он бросил взгляд на Энакина, которому все еще было…не по себе? Люк подвинулся, и снова посмотрел на город, также как Энакин, и нахмурился, почти увидев свое отражение в стекле.  
  
Он подумал, что возможно, лишь возможно, он слегка походил на Энакина. Ему понравилась эта мысль. Но эта идея вызвала в нем определенное подозрение, которое он попытался отогнать, потому что его жизнь только начала становиться безопасной и приятной, а все эти догадки сделали бы ее трудной и запутанной, и… ну, в общем…  
  
Ему хотелось, чтобы жизнь застыла на месте. Что бы всё оставалось, как сейчас. Чтобы Энакин всегда смотрел на него с улыбкой, а Падме гладила его по волосам, а Халле приносила еду.  
  
В голове что-то болезненно дернулось, и он вжал голову в плечи и замер, не уверенный, возникло ли это ощущение изнутри, или было вызвано чем-то извне, но понимая, что в любом случае это не означало ничего хорошего.  
  
— Сбежал? — услышал он, как Падме спросила в ужасе.  
  
Люк обернулся, и посмотрел на нее. Он был почти уверен, что Падме самая красивая женщина в галактике, но сейчас ее лицо было искажено, словно она собиралась на кого-то накричать.  
  
— Боюсь, что да, — ответил канцлер. Люк не совсем понял, чем занимается этот мужчина, но он был добр к Энакину, и кажется, отдавал приказы всем вокруг. Может, он был кем-то вроде капитана на корабле, но только для целой планеты.  
  
А может и не только для одной планеты. Он слышал, как Падме говорила сегодня о множестве планет.  
  
Один из охранников тоже смотрел на город за окном, но только на что-то определенное, и Люк почувствовал, как Энакин подался вперед, сосредоточив свой взгляд в одной точке. Люк тоже с любопытством обернулся —  
  
Вот оно. Он увидел, как одна из пешеходных дорожек вдали прогнулась, когда неясный силуэт ворвался в верхний уровень города и… — ух ты. Он выглядел как на голографии, которую ему показывала Падме. С множеством длинных вытянутых конечностей, которыми он размахивал, сметая людей, которые разлетались в разные стороны, словно рассыпавшиеся по полу болты и гайки.  
  
На секунду его охватило сбивающее с ног болезненное ощущение. Он попытался подавить это неприятное чувство, которое уже стало слишком хорошо знакомым.  
  
Часто ему удавалось его не замечать, приглушить до такой степени, что оно становилось чем-то вроде фонового шума, но никогда раньше он не чувствовал его с такой силой. Люди были испуганы, ранены, им было больно, они умирали.  
  
Чья-то рука успокаивающе провела по его волосам, задержавшись у виска, и неприятное ощущение прошло, как будто его поглотили выхлопные газы двигателя. Рядом с ним оказался Энакин, и он больше не был расстроен, теперь его переполняла энергия, и он с трудом оставался на месте.  
  
Энакин издал раздраженный возглас.  
  
— Кажется, он идет сюда, — сказал он, разворачиваясь и увлекая Люка за собой. — Он начал убивать.  
  
Напротив них, Падме вздрогнула, и отвернулась. Канцлер низко опустил голову, как будто был опечален, и в комнате повисла неловкая тишина.  
  
— Нужно всех эвакуировать, — решительно сказала Падме, развернувшись. — Отошлите всех служащих на нижние уровни, — добавила она, обращаясь к женщине в углу кабинета. — Если у них есть транспорт, пусть они направляются на восток, подальше от зверя. — Она снова переключилась на канцлера: — Газ готов к использованию?  
  
Энакин уже уводил Люка к лифту, несмотря на то, что Люк все время пытался оглянуться назад на город, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.  
  
— Кто его остановит? — озабоченно спросил мальчик.  
  
— Джедаи, — твердо сказал Энакин. — Пошли, Люк. Идем в лифт.  
  
Он настойчиво подавал знаки Падме, указывая на открытые двери лифта.  
  
— Внизу в ангаре есть шаттл, — сказал канцлер, набирая код на двери лифта. — Он…  
  
Внезапно в комнате потемнело, призрачный зеленый свет озарил кабинет канцлера, и двери начали закрываться. Энакин толкнул Люка к Падме, когда глаз чудовища заглянул внутрь. Глаз был огромный, но… что-то в нем приковало к себе взгляд Люка. Но тут двери лифта закрылись, и глаз исчез из виду, и одновременно послышался громкий, полный боли рёв, который пронесся эхом по всему зданию, заставив стены содрогнуться.  
  
Падме пригнулась, ощупывая Люка, проверяя, цел ли он, словно вокруг шло сражение. В конце концов, она присела пред ним, и приподняла его голову, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Ну да?!  
  
— Почему зверь злится? — спросил Люк, вырываясь к дверям лифта, как будто ожидая, что они сейчас откроются.  
  
— Люк, — прикрикнула Падме. — С тобой всё…  
  
— Да, — обиженно ответил Люк, закатив глаза и чуть отстранившись. — Его мучили?  
  
Она на секунду перевела взгляд на канцлера, затем встала и вздохнула.  
  
— Нам придется рассмотреть возможность того, что Зилло здесь сейчас неспроста. Он разумен.  
  
— Мы можем подумать об этом, когда выберемся отсюда, — ответил Энакин, глядя на двери лифта, в просвете между которыми мелькали этажи.  
  
Никто на него не обращал внимания. Не то чтобы в первый раз, но было досадно. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как взрослые перестали его не замечать, и он отошел немного в сторону, чувствуя себя несчастным от того, что все опять стало, как прежде.  
  
Лифт остановился, и двери распахнулись на посадочной площадке, где ожидал готовый к отлету шаттл. Падме протянула руку, и обхватила запястье Люка железной хваткой, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг, пока они шли к шаттлу.  
  
Она даже не пустила его к панели управления. Вместо этого, она пошла к задним сидениям, а затем в нерешительности остановилась. Следом вошел Энакин, поднял Люка вверх, а затем посадил себе на колени, пристегнувшись, и Люк знал, что даже если их собьют, Энакин его не отпустит.  
  
— У нас есть какой-нибудь план? — спросила Падме, занимая соседнее с ними сиденье. Канцлер и охранник тоже пристегнулись, и пилот стал готовиться к взлету. Люк посмотрел вбок на темные стены, которые посветлели, когда открылись двери ангара.  
  
Энакин кивнул, глядя в небо.  
  
— Мы не можем пытаться его сдержать, это слишком рискованно, — тихо ответил он.  
  
Когда они поднялись в воздух, Люк на мгновение снова увидел зверя Зилло. Он пронзительно завывал в ночное небо, так же, как временами хотелось закричать и Люку, и, когда он повернул голову, Люк снова на мгновение заглянул в его огромные глаза.  
  
Рука мягко погладила его по щеке, но Люк не обратил на это внимание, не отрывая взгляд от зверя. Он увидел, что вокруг него летают челноки, и ведут по нему огонь.  
  
— Они его преследуют, — прошептал Люк, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Но Энакин услышал, и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но внезапно Люку это совсем не понравилось. Ему совсем не обязательно делиться с ним своими чувствами, а Энакин хотел помочь людям поймать зверя.  
  
— Люк, — позвал Энакин. — Люк…  
  
Он на мгновение потерял зверя из виду, пытаясь отвернуться от Энакина, и вдруг шаттл странно накренился. Он, казалось, потерял управление, и яростный рёв зверя прозвучал ближе, намного ближе.  
  
Но зато Энакин отвлекся от него, и стал оглядываться вокруг.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь можешь сделать? — спросила Падме тем дерганым тоном, который Люк уже научился узнавать.  
  
Шум стал невыносимым, его сбивало с толку то, что он не мог различить, кто был жертвой и кто преследователями, и он обхватил голову руками, пытаясь немного передохнуть. Ему хотелось тишины, и чтобы все это прекратилось.  
  
— Держи его, — рявкнул Энакин, мир вокруг пришел в движение, во всех направлениях сразу, так, что Люк чуть не закричал. Потом он оказался с Падме, и она молчала, и в голове больше не звучало эхо от того, что кто-то пытался туда забраться. Она просто сидела, положив свою голову поверх головы Люка, и не двигалась, и ему стало легче.  
  
— Я была уверена, что ты вернул свой меч назад Совету, — проворчала она.  
  
Люку попытался было оглянуться, но все почти пришло в норму, и ему не хотелось этим рисковать.  
  
— Ты хочешь это обсудить прямо сейчас? — спросил Энакин, когда прозвучали знакомые треск и шипение светового меча. Потом Люк услышал, как меч ударил по металлу. Раздался скрипучий треск, когда металл начал плавиться под воздействием лезвия светового меча. — Если я смогу ее прорубить, шаттл раскроется.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросила Падме, крепче прижав к себе Люка, и это было приятно.  
  
Зверь снова закричал, и внезапно Люку захотелось кричать с ним вместе. Он был пойман в ловушку, и на секунду Люк как будто снова очутился в грузовом отсеке, втиснутым в ящик, и Старый Бен зажимал ему рот, и их преследовали штурмовики, а Зак уже лежал мёртвый на полу, и они были все ближе, все ближе, а Старый Бен держал его, и не давал сбежать, и он был пойман в ловушку. Он согнулся пополам, вырываясь из удерживающих его рук, и закричал.  
  
Вокруг был неясный шум, и крики, и паника, и он был в ловушке, все еще пойман, и они гнались за ним, и причиняли ему боль, а он ничего не мог сделать, но ему хотелось ударить в ответ, и это было неправильно, но ему так хотелось ударить в ответ. Как же ему этого хотелось. Все вокруг пришло в движение и стало неуправляемым, и он почувствовал себя потерянным, и загнанным, и никто его не замечал, и все бросали.  
  
Его всегда бросали.  
  
В этот раз руки были другие. Не те, что прежде, и, когда что-то попыталось проникнуть в его сознание, он отпихнул это. Он запаниковал, потому что случись это опять, ему не выжить, он это знал. Они разорвут его на части, а ему лишь хотелось спрятаться, побыть одному, в тишине и спокойствии, или убежать, и чтобы никто за ним не гнался  
  
На него снова накатило это ощущение, и он хорошо знал это чувство. Он противился ему так сильно, как только мог, а потом оно стало немного другим, как будто исходило от кого-то еще.  
  
И он заснул.  


***

  
Отчасти он ждал, что его будут ругать, или как-то накажут.  
  
По ту сторону крыши, балансируя на самом краю, находилась уцелевшая часть шатлла, всё там же, куда ее поместили магистр Винду и Оби Ван. Дроиды и клоны наводнили окружающее пространство, а так же неподалеку виднелось несколько Джедаев, но Энакину было все равно. Там внизу лежал мертвый зверь, и остатки токсичного газа уже почти рассеялись. Энакин сидел на крыше, и его всё ещё била дрожь. Люк спал у него на руках, как новорожденный младенец, словно это и не он только что кричал, как будто под пыткой.  
  
— Вы сказали, — начал Энакин, глядя в ночное небо. — Вы сказали, возможно, его разуму потребуется восстановление, но ничего не сделали…  
  
— Нелегко исправить это, — вздохнул Йода, все еще не убирая рук от мальчика. — Нужно время ему. Прогресс это.  
  
— Прогресс? — спросил Энакин.  
  
— Начал признавать травму его разум.  
  
— Начал? — в ужасе спросил Энакин. Люк не шевелился у него на руках, его лицо казалось обманчиво умиротворенным, а волосы все еще торчали в разные стороны, влажные от выступившего от паники пота. Он еще слишком мал, чтобы с ним это происходило, слишком… Сила, его сын сопереживал этому зверю, потому что у него был характер своей матери, и ее доброе сердце…  
  
Напротив них, команда медиков осматривала остальных пассажиров шаттла. Падме неудачно выпала из шаттла, и их проверяли на отравление токсичным газом, который использовали против зверя, как только стало понятно, что Джедаям удастся создать силовой щит, чтобы защитить от газа канцлера.  
  
Или точнее, как только у Йоды и Энакина получилось погрузить Люка в сон. Канцлер совсем вылетел у Энакина из головы, когда Люк начал извиваться в судорогах от боли.  
  
Он чувствовал, что Падме не сводит с них глаз, а также ощущал беспокойную суету меддроидов, которые, следуя заложенной программе, несомненно, хотели также осмотреть и их троих. И Люку также понадобится осмотр.  
  
Ему не удалось проникнуть в разум своего сына. Его выбросило оттуда в ту же секунду, едва он попытался это сделать, отбросив все предосторожности, потому что больше не мог слышать, как Люк кричит от боли. Выбросило с такой поразительной мощью… звёзды, его сын был силен. И он был ужасно напуган, Энакин успел это почувствовать за те несколько секунд, когда ему удалось установить полный контакт.  
  
— Любишь этого мальчика ты, — тихо произнёс Йода.  
  
Сила, эти Джедаи иногда такие идиоты. Энакин ничего не ответил на это до смешного очевидное заявление, все еще пытаясь крепче прижать к себе Люка. Сейчас он не мог даже и подумать о том, чтобы отпустить его. Он уложил его голову себе на плечо, и прислушивался к дыханию своего спящего сына.  
  
— Если вы только попытаетесь его отобрать…  
  
— Неразумно было бы это. Не передумаем мы, нет, — спокойно ответил Йода. — Все же помощь наша тебе понадобится. — Он подошел ближе. — Повернем мы его сейчас и разбудим. Узнать, в каком состоянии пребывает его рассудок нам нужно.  
  
Энакин неохотно согласился. Немного развернув Люка, Энакин прижался правой щекой к волосам Люка, и свободной рукой обхватил его за подбородок, приподняв его вверх. Он почувствовал легкий укол ревности, когда Йода дотронулся до Люка. Люку удалось отбить внушение Энакина, и попытка Оби Вана погрузить его в сон была встречена почти с тем же яростным сопротивлением.  
  
Люк зашевелился, а Йода убрал руку и ждал. Энакин подался вперед, и стал вглядываться в лицо мальчика. Люк переменил положение, а затем начал оглядываться вокруг, как будто что-то ища взглядом.  
  
Йода молча покачал головой в ответ на взгляд Энакина, и они продолжили молча ждать, когда Люк заговорит. Но от Люка исходило безмолвное облегчение от того, что его ни о чем не спрашивали, и он снова отвернулся к Энакину.  
  
Мальчик вздрогнул, когда к ним подошел Оби Ван, но Энакин не стал ничего говорить, только успокаивающе погладил его по волосам.  
  
— Как он? — спросил его бывший учитель.  
  
Энакин покачал головой.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — ответил он с искренней благодарностью. — Я не знал, что мне делать…  
  
Оби Ван лишь помахал рукой, как будто подвергнуться риску нападения зверя, чтобы пробраться в шаттл помочь Энакину, и позаботиться о том, чтобы все остались живы, в то время как Люк испытывал нечто вроде приступа, вызванного погружением в Силу, совсем ничего не стоило.  
  
— Как неудачно это, — медленно произнес Йода. — С плохими воспоминаниями связан ты для мальчика. Подальше от него следует тебе держаться.  
  
На лице Оби Вана мелькнуло сожаление, как обломки, уносимые песчаной бурей, когда он попытался совладать со своими чувствами. Он кивнул, и Энакин огорчился бы вместе с ним, если бы он не чувствовал сейчас себя настолько опустошенным. Оби Ван не стал подходить ближе, и его плечи слегка сгорбились, когда он отошел в сторону.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказал Йода. — Мы дела со зверем до конца доведем. Позаботиться о мальчике нужно тебе.  
  
Энакин поднялся на ноги, с легкостью удерживая на руках Люка, который немного сильнее прижался к нему, как будто чтобы убедиться, что останется на своем месте.  
  
— Я тебя не отпущу, — пообещал Энакин. — Тебе теперь от меня не отделаться, юнглинг.


	8. Эпилог

Как же это…поразительно. Просто поразительно.  
  
Из-за этого все пошло не так. Он чувствовал, что Скайуокер уже не так сильно недоволен галактикой и той ролью, которая в ней ему отводилась, стал лучше себя контролировать. Но все же существовала лазейка, которой можно было бы воспользоваться.  
  
Тем не менее, это было опасно, нужно будет ухитриться провернуть все очень осторожно, убедиться в том, что его попытка использовать мальчишку не обернется против него самого. Мальчику семь лет, что позволяло приблизительно определить временные границы. Джедаи не слишком охотно делились подробностями того, что именно привело к его отправке в прошлое, но сам факт, что ребенок не обладал достаточными навыками общения, и вел себя так, как будто все время ожидал нападения, мог о многом рассказать. Опасения, которые испытывал Скайуокер, помогли ему получить еще немного информации.  
  
Кеноби в бегах, Джедаи уничтожены. Все семейство Скайуокеров мертво.  
  
Что ж, подумал он, глядя, как оба Скайуокера сидят на крыше, Кеноби уходит, а Йода пристально за ними наблюдает. Когда мальчишка стал кричать, он кое-что мельком увидел. Не то, что скрывалось за этими непреодолимыми ментальными щитами, а то, каким образом была выстроена эта защита.  
  
Совсем не так, как это делали Джедаи. Это были те же блоки и щиты, которые использовал он сам. Что означало только то, что кто-то еще выстроил их, чтобы защитить мальчишку, и этот кто-то точно не Кеноби, очевидно, единственный оставшийся в живых Джедай. Это был кто-то, кого он сам этому обучил, ученик Ситха.  
  
Потребуется все очень тщательно спланировать.


End file.
